BetrayAl and Secrets
by yukiakito234
Summary: It's been several months since Aizen's betrayal, and it's been several moths since Toshiro's heart was shattered. Ever since, he's been bedridden with a strange illness. When he's brought to Hueco Mundo, what'll happen? Pairing: Gin X Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

Summary: It's been three to four months since the betrayal of Aizen Sosuke, Tozen Kaname and Gin Ichimaru. It's also been three to four months since Toshiro Hitsugaya's heart was chattered into oblivion, curtasy of the former taichou of Squad Three. Ever since, the tenth division captain has been bedridden with a strange illness. No one knows what it is, not even Unohana-sama. But Aizen seems to have become extremely interested in the young prodigy and has him brought to Hueco Mundo. Will love re-blossom between the two captains, and what is the matter with Toshiro?

Pairing: Gin Ichimaru X Toshiro Hitsugaya

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would totally make all the popular yaoi couples for real

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Toshiro was laying on a slightly raised futon in the fourth division, slightly panting, beads of sweat dripping off his brow. Though he was wearing nothing but a mint green, light weight yukata, slightly open, revealing his pale torso, and it was a nice, cool evening, the tenth division captain was sweltering. It's been three to four months since Aizen revealed his betrayal, and escaped to Hueco Mundo, bring Tozen and Gin with him.<p>

In other words, Aizen brought Tozen and the young silverette prodigy's lover with him. Yep, the third division captain and the tenth division captain were in love, but one had betrayed the other, leaving Toshiro to heal his broken heart. Not too long after that, he collapsed during a captains' meeting, and taken to Unohana-sama. She suspected it was just a common flu, but no flu she had ever seen lasted for four months.

Not to mention that it spiked unpredictably. One day, it seemed cured, and the next, he was down again with a raging fever. So they decided to keep the taichou at the fourth division barracks full time. All of Seireitei was worried for the youngest captain, especially Matsumoto, who was constantly coming in to visit and check up on her taichou.

Toshiro cracked his eyes open, his vision hazy at first, and gradually clearing up. The window was open, allowing a refreshing breeze to flutter in, and rustling the gauze curtains just a bit, giving off an eerie feeling. Yet the tenth division taichou was too hot to care.

Standing up and wrapping a forest green obi his tiny waist, the young prodigy walked over to the window, sighing with relief as the wind cooled him off. Unohana told him not to stay too long in the cold, so not to agitate his 'flu', but Toshiro hated the heat.

He stared out to all the rest of Seireitei, watching as lights slowly went out. He wasn't too surprised to see the lights in his barracks still on, 'Matsumoto's probably having another party. What am I going to do with her?' His mind then wandered back to his birthday party, when Gin was still by his side

_*Flashback*_

_Toshiro was sitting in his office, working as usual. He had dismissed Matsumoto earlier than usual, considering her whining about him being too boring wasn't helping his concentration much. His brush gracefully gliding over smooth, fresh paper was the only sound that was heard, and that's how the tenth division taichou liked it._

_As he was working on the last few papers, his eyes were suddenly covered, and a too familia, cherry voice spoke out, "Guess who, Taichou..!" Toshiro sighed, setting his brush down, "What is it, Matsumoto? I'm almost finished here." The strawberry blond giggled, "Sorry, taichou, but this is an emergency. You need to come into that private garden near the third division."_

_Without waiting for an answer, the busty blond dragged her captain out of his stuffy office, and out towards the third division, amazingly covering his eyes the entire time. Toshiro sighed, but knew it was useless to try and escape. When his lieutenant wanted something, she'd do anything to achieve it._

_After a short walk, they two finally arrived, "We're here taichou. Surprise, happy birthday!" Toshiro opened his teal-emerald eyes to see a small birthday party set up, a banner of forest green and black, reading 'Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya-Taichou!'_

_It wasn't a terribly extravagant party, just several people were invited: Momo Hinamori, of course, along with several more people from his division. There was a table set with all sorts of food, along with large slices of juicy watermelon, Toshiro's absolute favorite._

_Matsumoto whispered, "The party's already started, go down the stone path, someone's waiting for you," before winking and walking off to drink with Izuru, Renji, and Hisagi, who were also invited. Slightly confused, the silverette prodigy walked down the rubble path like Rangiku said,to come to an old sakura blossom tree, which was just coming into full bloom, which was a magnificent sight._

_A chuckle he knew all too well rang out, breaking the silence, "Hello, Shiro-chan, happy birthday." Out stepped Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro's usual scowl melted away, an effect only Gin had on him. The two have been together for only several weeks, but those weeks were like a dream to both Gin and Toshiro._

_The third division taichou dropped his smirking mask, and put on a smile of tenderness and love as he approached his young lover, "Happy birthday, Toshi. How does it feel to be one year older?" Toshiro spoke, "Old, it makes me feel old." Gin laughed, "Now, cut out that sortta talk. Ya're not that old."_

_The silverette huffed childishly, "S, you're saying that I am old." Ichimaru chuckled, scooping up the young prodigy, "No, 'course not. But there is a plus to a birthday, y'know?" Hitsugaya rose an eyebrow, "There's a plus on getting old?" Gin smiled, Yea, you get a birthday kiss," and captured Toshiro's lips in a passionate kiss, which the birthday boy happily returned._

_*End Flashback*_

By the end of that memory, tears have already sprung in the tenth division taichou's eyes, threatening to fall, 'Why, Gin..? Why did you betray me like this? Does it make you laugh to make me break like this..?' A single tear leaked from his left eye, and ran down his cheek. Just then, Isane Kotesu, the fourth division lieutenant, came in to find the sick taichou by the window, just standing there, not even twitching a finger.

The lieutenant understood completely, and felt nothing but pity and sadness for the boy. Seeing his lover betray him like that, and leaving him for dead must've hurt much more than a wound any zanpakuto could cause. Worst of all, neither her or her taihcou could do anything to help heal the pain. No one could, not even Momo, who was suppose to like family to the tenth division taichou. All anyone could do was watch, hoping that Hitsugaya will recover.

She spoke in a soothing voice, "Hitsugaya-Taichou, Unohana-sama requests you get into bed. She doesn't want your fever spiking again." The silverette whispered, "Yeah, sure, of course," but didn't make the effort to move. Isane approached the taichou, and taking his hand in hers, led him to the futon, untied his obi, and helped him into bed, tucking him in, like a mother, or elder sister, would.

The young prodigy was asleep in a matter of minutes, breathing softly, his chest raising and falling at a slow rhythm. The grey eyed lieutenant smiled, "Good night, Hitsugaya-Taichou. At least you're protected from the cruel world in your dreams," went, closing the windows, drawing the curtains, turned the lights off, and exited the room, silently sliding the door close.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Las Noches, Gin Ichimaru was in his room, staring out at the boring, sandy planes of Hueco Mundo. His captain's uniform was gone, and replaced with a robe opened in a narrow V all the way to his waist, over regular Shinigami hakama, the robe with hanging bell sleeves, with several layers of black under-robes. His zanpakuto's hilt was tucked out in his robes, its hilt sticking out of the narrow V from his waist.<p>

It's been several months since Aizen betrayed the Seireitei, and brought Tozen and himself to Hueco Mundo, where he has made the Espada, and all those lesser Arrancars. But to Gin, the past months were like going through Hell, only worse. He couldn't stand the thought of his lover in aguish back at the Seireitei, and knowing that it was his fault.

Just then, Aizen entered his room. The once calm and peaceful taichou of Squad Five was now a cold, merciless, manipulative monster who uses living beings as if they were toys, then throws them away when he was down with them.

The brunette chuckled at his right-hand man, "What's wrong, Gin? Is something the matter?" The former captain knew all too well that Aizen already knew what was bothering him, yet he still asks, just to intensify the pain. Ichimaru pasted on his usual devilish, mischievous smirk, "Yea, 'm fine, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled, but that smile wasn't the smile that used to make Momo Hinamori feel all warm and safe inside. No, this smile would have the exact opposite effect on anyone. Luckily, Gin has seen it many times, so you could say that he was 'immuned' to its affects, "Don't lie to me, Gin. I know that you miss your little lover back at Seireitei. You've been mourning ever since we've arrived at Las Noches, several months ago."

Gin's smirk faltered a bit as he spoke, not really meaning it, just to show respect, "I apologize, Aizen-sama." The cold brunette chuckled, "No need, besides, I've decided to retrieve that captain of Squad Ten, and bring him here, to Hueco Mundo." That immediately caught the white haired ex-captain's attention, "You what..?"

Aizen smiled, looking out of Gin's window, over the sandy planes, "I've been feeling some strangely strong reiatsu radiating from Hitsugaya-Taichou. I'd like to take a closer look into is, but at the currant level it's at, it is no threat to me. So basically, I'm allowing him here to give you."

Gin's eyes held nothing but shock, though he tried to mask it. The brunette suddenly dropped the subject, making his way to the door, "Come, Gin. We have a meeting to attend to. We can discuss this topic afterwards." The white haired shinigami stood up and followed his only superior, "Yes, Aizen-sama," out and towards the large hall, where the ten Espada were waiting, no doubt.

* * *

><p>POOR CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! I'm still getting used to all the Japanese dialogue, so bare with me if I get some of it wrong, or bad grammer, whatever.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! (Sparkling Bambi eyes) Pwetty pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would totally make all the popular yaoi couples for real

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The meeting seemed to take forever, as ever few sentences Aizen spoke, some Arrancar or another had to interrupt with their own input, except for Ulquiorra, who was constantly silent unless Aizen gave him permission to speak.<p>

When the gathering was finally over, Gin took a stroll out around Las Noches, deep in thought, all thoughts relevant to his ex-lover, 'Is there somethin' wrong with Toshiro-chan? If Aizen-sama can detect his reiatsu all the way from the Seireitei, something either very good or terrible happened to him.'

He did admit, he had a small spark of excitement that he was going to see Toshiro soon, as Aizen had just finalized plans for going back to the Seireitei, for Toshiro. But that spark was getting smothered out at the thought that Toshiro isn't going to be happy to see him again.

The Arrancar were going to make a distraction amoung the shinigami, and Gin had the honored task of actually retrieving the prey. The white haired former taichou frinded his teeth, and punched his fist into the wall, drilling a hole into it, 'I'm so sorry, Shiro-chan. I never wanted ta leave ya.'

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up in the middle of the night, feeling well enough to go for a walk in the gardens that were apart of the fourth division barracks. Rewrapping the forest green obi around his lithe waist, and draping his freshly washed out captain haori over his being, slipping on a pair of waraji. Sliding the wooden door open, the young prodigy strolled outside, and began to warm up his aching muscles, considering he hasn't gotten any exercise for several days.<p>

All of Seireitei was asleep and all the lights were out, for the exceptions of the night shinigami guard, and several late sleepers. All of the fourth division was asleep, even Unohana-sama. Toshiro walked silently around the garden, feeling strangely peaceful for a long time.

His zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, was still in his room, but something told him that he wouldn't need it at the moment. Sitting on a wooden bench underneath a tranquil pine tree, he looked up at the stars. Suddenly, his tranquil peace was shattered at the weight of another beautiful yet painful memory of his relationship with Gin

_*Flashback*_

_Toshiro was sitting in his room, reading a book, with several pieces of paper scattered unattended on his writing table. He didn't have any necessary paperwork had to finish, and Matsumoto hasn't done anything worth flaring his temper at her for… yet. In short, the tenth division taichou was bored._

_He looked out of him window at the twilight sky, the sun still giving off a slight tint over the distant mountains, but the stars have already begun to glow and glitter. His ears picked up the sound of his bedroom door sliding open._

_He turned around to see Gin entering, the usual smirk still in place, "Hi,ya, Shiro-chan. How're ya this evein'?" The silverette sighed, setting his book down, and continued to stare out the window, "Bored out of my mind." Gin chuckled as he joined the young prodigy by the window, "Maybe I can help fix that."_

_Htisugaya couldn't make any protests as he was scooped up and pulled into a passionate kiss, one that caused him to softly moan, and kiss back with just as much passion._

_*End Flashback*_

Toshiro sighed, tears still threatening to fall, and this time, he let them. He knew that holding them in would cause even more pain. Besides, there was nobody there to see him at his more vulnerable, so Toshiro didn't care.

Just then, a voice rang out, "Hitsugaya-Taichou..?" The silverette looked up to see Kisuke Urahara, who was spending some time in the Seireitei. He sighed, "What is it, Urahara-san?" The blond chuckled, "As uptight as always, I see. But I still see the pain in your eyes."

Toshiro's eyes turned downcast again, "That is none of your concern, Urahara-san." The former captain of Squad 12 chuckled, "Of course, but I just want to say, if you do see any traitor, you are to kill them if you can. That includes Gin. Right?"

The silverette nodded, not wanting to voice it. Urahara smiled, "That's great to hear. Now, you'd better get back to your room before Unohana-sama finds you out here." Toshiro spoke, "I'll head in in a minute. You can go." The blond carefreely shrugged and disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared.

The youngest taichou of the Gotei 13 sighed, calming himself down again, before standing up and making his way back into the fourth division barracks.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the Arrancars attacked the Seireitei. There were no Espada, all were lesser Arrancars, with unfully human formed bodies. All shinigami were at the front line, fighting with all their skill at the maximum. Toshiro couldn't join the battle. Unohana had made him stay in bed, his fever spiking all the way from normal temperature to a 110 F.<p>

She had a strong Bakudo barrier to protect her division as well as her patient, as every single one of her subordinates were needed on the battle field, healing the wounded. It's been several hours since the attack begun, and Toshiro's raging fever had toned down to a mere 100 degrees.

A faint blush still barely dusted his face, his limbs felt like they were crafted from lead, and his head was pounding with a headache, but other than that, he was fine. He forced himself to sit up, every muscle protesting against it. He looked out his window, watching flashes of reiatsu. He stood up from his bed, once again draped his captain's haori over his shoulders, and strapped Hyorinmaru over his left shoulder, with the star pin, and weakly made his way outside.

He knew that he wouldn't be any use on the battle field, so he decided to stay out in the fourth division garden, to help if anyone came too close. Yet, he was so weak, and tired that he couldn't even detect the reiatsu right behind him. A reiatsu so familiar to him, belonging to a familiar person.

* * *

><p>Gin used his fastest shunpo to dash through the Seireitei, using the traces of his lover's reiatsu to navigate his location. Yet, he knew something was wrong, considering that Gin knew for a fact that Toshiro hid his reiatsu when in battle, to prevent detection.<p>

The white haired former captain found himself in front of the fourth division barracks, 'The fourth division. Why's Shiro-chan here..?' He immediately detected a Bakudo surrounding the entire vicinity. He scoffed, "Does Unohana really believe she can stop me with a Bakudo this weak?" And easily merged through it, without destroying it, or even alerting the people within that an intruder had just made his way inside.

He walked quietly through the vacant barracks, following the tenth division taichou's reiatsu, which easily led him to the young prodigy. Gin was masked by the shadows, but his reiatsu was obvious in the air, so he thought that Toshiro would be able to easily detect him. But to his surprise, Toshiro didn't even flinch.

Gin peered around to get a better look, 'He's as beautiful as I remember him,' was the former captain's first thoughts. But the boy has changed, even if it has only been several months. He seemed more… fragile, as Gin would best describe it. His frame seemed as delicate as old porcelain, his skin became even paler, the captain's haori making his body seem tiny, and his zanpakuto seemed to weigh heavily on his back.

The former taichou of Squad Three just took everything about his lover in, unconsciously stepping forward. Faster than the eye could catch, Gin found the tip of Hyorinmaru to his throat, Toshiro wielding it. Gin now could see that all his lover was wearing underneath that haori was a green light weight yukata with a forest green obi sash.

The light blush dusting his cheeks said that he had a slight fever. Toshiro brought him out of his thoughts by speaking in his usual icy tone, as if he and Gin were no more that strangers, "Why are you here, Ichimaru?"

Gin mentally grimaced at his lover using his last name again, but hid it. Instead, he spoke, that smirk on his face slightly softened, "I've come to see you, Shiro-chan. How're ya?" The tenth division taichou scowled at that taunting smirk that he hated and loved, "Don't fuck with me," and press the blade closer, just barely scraping Gin's skin, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your head off now."

The white haired former captain gently removed the tip of the ice zanpakuto away from his throat, "You don't have ta. I already understand wha I did ta ya."

Toshiro's eyes went blank for a second, as if to process what Gin had just said, and then roared, "You don't understand anything! You chose to betray the Seiretei, along with choosing Aizen over me. You'll never change. You'll always be the same heartless, cold, manipulative bastard you've always been. I was blind and a complete fool to think that you'd ever be anything else!"

For the first time ever, Gin felt nothing but pain. As if Toshiro's words were his blade, cutting deeper with every vemon-filled word that came out. Toshiro used a shunpo and lunged at the traito. Gin had no choice but to dry his zanpakuto, Shinso, and block the attack. The loud clashing of metal rang out.

Ichimaru spoke, "Listen, Toshiro, I just wanna talk…" The young silverette didn't allow him to finish, "I don't reason with traitors!" and lunged again, just to have it blocked again. Hitsugaya released some of his reiatsu with a mighty pulse, shoving the two apart.

Gin could just look at his lover, but couldn't do anything. Toshiro was too hurt to listen, and it was all his fault. Ichimaru drew his zanpakuto back, "Please, Shiro, just calm…" The silverette ignored it, "Shut, up, you fucking bastard, SHUT UP!" and gave another lunged. Gin prepared to defend himself, when Toshiro suddenly stopped, his body trembling.

The former captain's eyes softened from their normal narrow slits, and lowered his Shinso, "Toshiro..?" The tenth division captain began to pant, "Damn.. it, not now. I… have to finish… him off… now…" He forced himself to stand up straight, but failed miserably, causing him to fall to the ground. Gin was there in the beat of a butterfly's wing, catching his lover.

His brilliant sky blue eyes revealed themselves, filled with worry. He gasped when he felt just how hot his lover's temperature was, 'His fever, it's not normal.' Toshiro mumbled, grinding his teeth, trying to push himself out of Gin's grip, "Let… me go… you bastard…"

The silverette suddenly felt something painful within his body, draining him of all his energy, leaving him beyond exhausted, completely fatigued, "…N-no… damn… it…" Toshiro's vision went hazy and blotches of black began to form as he fell into unconsciousness, due to his extremely, dangerously high fever.

Gin felt his own tears coming on, to see his precious lover in such a state. Crying, sadness, guilt, regret: these emotions were emotions that Gin has never felt before. He just wasn't built to feel those types of feelings. Yet, Toshiro, when the silverette was in any type of torment, Gin felt nothing but those certain emotions.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that. Toshiro's in Gin's grasp. What'll happen now?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would totally make all the popular yaoi couples for real

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Tozen watched as he saw Gin, along with the surviving Arrancar, came back through the Garganta. Aizen was also waiting, with that same cold look on his face. He rose en eyebrow in amusement when he saw Toshiro, who was in a deep, dreamless slumber, his yukata falling off his shoulders, the haori at his elbows, "Did you dress him up for something, Gin..?"<p>

The white haired former captain didn't look amused, "Aizen-sama, Toshiro is sick, he collapsed during a simple swing of his blade." The burnette didn't seem fazed by this fact, not like Gin expected any reaction from him. Aizen spoke after a bit of thought, "We'll have Szayel to take a look at him. Perhaps we'll find the cause of the strange reiatsu Hitsugaya Toshiro is emitting."

The pink haired Espada appeared, since Aizen had all ten Espada waiting in the Conference Hall (or whatever you want to call it), and took the boy. He smiled, "This's a pretty one. Can I play with him..?" Aizen chuckled at Gin's extremely annoyed expression, "No, this one is taken. Just tend to his illness, and have him back to health as soon as possible."

Szayel bowed before disappearing, due to his Sonido. The brunette chuckled darkly, "My, aren't we being a bit overprotective, Gin?" The former taichou of Squad Three shrugged, " 'M like that. I don't like other people touchin' ma stuff." Aizen smiled, "Very well, you may leave now."

The brunette watched as the former taichou swept away, 'Of course, I couldn't just allow Gin to keep such a powerful being all for himself.'

* * *

><p>Toshiro felt as if he was bathing in a pit of lava, as his teal-emerald eyes became alive to the world again. His skin had a tint of pink to it, especially his face, which made it look like he was constantly blushing. He felt extremely weak, with not enough strength the even sit up. So, he settled for just turning his head this way and that, trying to take in as much as he could.<p>

Toshiro remembered swinging Hyorinmaru, and then feeling an enormous pain within his body, causing his to see blotches of black before completely passing out. The young prodigy's eyes swept around the laboratory, taking in all the uncomfortable testing tubes, and experiment tools.

He noticed that he himself was laying on something. But unlike all the metal test tables, what he was laying on was soft and warm, like a bed, or a futon. The silverette sighed softly, trying to calm his screaming muscles. He had never felt so tired, and aching before, and the experience wasn't his most favorite one so far. A chuckling brought him out of his thoughts, as Toshiro rotated his eyes to the door, where a pink haired Arrancar was standing. Judging by just how human this Arrancar looked, Hitsugaya guessed that it was either an Espada, or something very close to it, considering that anything below wouldn't have such a complete body.

He smiled, "Well, you're awake now, are you? You've been unconscious for several days now, and asleep for longer. At least the sleep's taken your fever down." The silverette forced himself to speak, cringing at how airy and weak his voice sounded, due to the lack of water, "Who… are you..?"

The pink haired Arrancar chuckled softly as he made his way to the table in the corner of the room, "I'm Syazel Aporro Granz, eighth Espada." Toshiro's eyes shot up a bit, "An… Espada..?" Szayel smirked, "That's right. Aizen–sama gave orders to bring you here, courtesy of Gin-sama."

The silverette taichou scowled at the mention of the man who betrayed the Seireitei and shattered his heart in the process. Szayel noticed, "Oh, we have a small grudge against Gin-sama, now do we?" Toshiro growled, but it came out like a kitten purring, due to his messed up throat, "I hate him."

The pink haired scientist Espada was silent before coming towards him, holding a small tray that bore a small bottle of gooey-looking medicine, and a small cup of water. Szayel poured some of the liquid into small cup, and along with the cup of water, handed it to Toshiro, "Here, drink this. It's a special medicine that I've made especially for your condition."

The tenth division taichou forced himself to sit upward, and took the medicine quickly, hating the bitter taste, and chugged the water down. Several minutes later, the burning slightly subsided, but he was still exhausted, and his muscles still ached mercilessly.

As he laid back down, the scientist spoke once more, "I'll be running several tests on you later. It won't hurt, or harm that pretty face of yours, just some examinations is all. For now, sleep," and walked out of the small room, leaving the medicine on the table. The silverette couldn't help but shiver at the tone the eighth Espada used, but managed to shake it off.

Settling his head back down on the pillow, Toshiro's half-lid eyes stared at the white ceiling. As he felt sleep beginning to consume him, he felt an all too familiar reiatsu enter the room. He didn't have to look to know that it was Gin who entered the room.

He mumbled in an barely audible tone, "What do you want..?" The familiar voice drifted to the young taichou's ears, "Jus' wanna see ya. How ya feelin'?" Toshiro didn't justify the question with an answer, just turning his head away, completely cutting Gin from his vision. That didn't stop the former taichou, as that only motivated Ichimaru to come closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Toshiro, taking everything in.

He had been changed into another light weight yukata, only this one was, can you guess what color? If you guessed white, you guessed correctly. The yukata was colored a lovely snow white, with a simple matching silver obi sash, only Hitsugaya wasn't wearing it, so it was laying in a bundle on the bedside table.

A faint blush still dusted the silverette's cheeks, just adding to how adorable he already looked. Gin wasn't surprised that Szayel almost got an erection from just feeding his little Yuki-chan (another one of his nicknames for Toshiro) medicine. Heaven knows what'll happen if he was ordered to help Toshiro do anything else.

Gin spoke, gently placing a hand on his lover's forehead, feeling that he still had a fever, "You still have a fever. Why'd ya try and do battle when you're in this condition?" Toshiro hissed softly, but menacingly, "Like fuck you care! It's your fault I'm so weak now, I hate you, I fucking hate you!"

Gin didn't let that faze his mask on the outside, but on the inside, it twisted and churned at his heart and emotions, painfully hurting them. Instead, he spoke, gently lifting Toshiro's head, and placing it in his lap, soothingly stroking the soft locks, "No, ya don't."

Toshiro scowled, but he didn't have the strength or the room to move away, "You've played your mind games on me, you've stolen my heart, shattered it, and thrown away the pieces. You let Aizen almost kill me, and you broke the promise that you made, saying that you would never leave."

Tears threatened to leak out of those pain-filled eyes, "You've put me through so much, and I hate you for it!" Gin's eyes softened at just how pained his lover sounded, "I know what I did to ya, Shiro-chan, an' 'm sorry for it." The silverette finally found enough strength to push his head off of Gin's lap, and back onto the pillow, "Sorry isn't fucking good enough! Sorry can't fix all the shit that you've done, to both the Seireitei, and to me."

Gin didn't hesitate for a beat, "And I regret it all, Toshiro-chan." The young boy prodigy grinded his teeth weakly together, '…Shit…" Out loud, his tone came out like a soft, feather light sigh, "I don't care anymore. I hate you, and I deserve better than you."

Ichimaru felt tears building up underneath his slitted eyes. If his eyes were opened, those tears would come trickling out, "Please, Shiro-chan, give me another chance. I hate myself for hurting you, and 'm really sorry."

Toshiro hesitated, forcing his tears back, refusing to cry in front of his ex-lover, "N-no… no." Gin didn't take the answer, but just scooped up the silverette up in his arms, taking in the body heat, "'M not gonna let you go, Toshiro." The silverette didn't meet the white haired former taichou's eyes, but turned his eyes away, "Whatever, just go away." Gin noticed a slight tremor in the prodigy's voice, and brought him closer, "'M never leaving ya again, Yuki-chan."

Hitsugaya finally couldn't hold his tears back anymore, and several fat drops trickled out, and down his pale cheeks. Gin gently kissed them away, and soothingly rubbed patterns onto Toshiro's back as he lulled the boy back to sleep. He watched as the silverette's eyes became clouded with exhaustion, and slowly drooped shut as Toshiro drifted off into a deep slumber.

Gently laying the boy down, Gin took one more look at the peaceful and serene expression pasted onto his lover' s youthful face, and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, "'M so sorry, Shiro-chan, please forgive me, and give me one more chance," and silently swept out of Szayel's laboratory, his robes whisking behind him, leaving his sleeping lover there.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3. Do ya like it? What it make ya feel: happy, sad, mad, barfy? WHAT?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! Puppy dog eyes at maximum, Pwetty pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin walked down the corridor, towards the enormous Conference Hall, where Aizen had called for a meeting. As he entered, he saw that the Espada had already been assembled, and Aizen was sitting at the head of the table, with Tozen sitting at his left. Gin's seat to the right of Aizen stood empty, waiting for him.<p>

When he sat down, Aizen's smooth, baritone voice rang out, "Good, you're here, Gin. Now the meeting can begin. Szayel…" The pink haired Espada sighed, ruffling his hair in his usual snobby way, "The shinigami's condition is still varying, considering his reiatsu is constantly fluctuating, spiking his mysterious illness."

Teir Harribel spoke, from underneath that coat covering her mouth, as well as her fraction of her hollow mask, "What type of illness does this taichou have?" Szayel spoke, "It looks like the common 'flu', the type of sickness shinigami and mere humans receive, but somehow, no matter how I analyze his condition and create an antidote for it, the illness always seems to create itself in a new form, and renders my antidotes completely useless."

Aizen spoke, "Have you ran any other tests yet?" Szayel shook his head briefly, "No, not really, sir." Tozen sipped at the tea in front of him, "I would like to know, what is the matter with Hitsugaya-taichou? His reiatsu, it's not that of a normal taichou. That of any shinigami for that matter."

Szayel spoke, sounding exhausted, "Well, all my tests show that something is causing his suspicious reiatsu activity, but nothing specific." Aizen took all of this in, "I see. Well then, Szayel, you may have a break from working on our latest 'project' and take some time to work on other experiments we'll need in our war against the Seireitei. Move the boy to one of the spare bedchambers."

The eighth Espada brightened up at that suggestion, "Thank you, Aizen-sama. I will see that." The brunette spoke out again, "As for the rest of you, I just want you all to keep an eye out for any intruders. It's been several days since we've taken Orihime Inoue, and I've sensed several shinigami reiatsu approaching Hueco Mundo, trying to rescue her."

Nnoitra Gilga, Espada number five, grinned widely, nearly splitting his face in half, "That's gonna be fun. I haven't killed anything for days." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth Espada snorted, "Tch, whatever. You can't go a single week without killin' somethin', ya freakin' spoon."

Aizen interrupted, "That's quite enough. All of you are dismissed, I would like to talk with Gin for a little while." The Espada and Tozen stood up, bowed, and left the room. Soon, the only people in the hall were Aizen and Gin. The brunette lazily propped his chin on the back of his hand, staring at Gin straight in the eye, Gin straightly returning the glance with a piercing gaze of his own. Aizen spoke, amusement lacing his voice, "My, I heard that conversation that you had with Hitsugaya. It seems that he wasn't willing to forgive you. What'll you do now?"

Gin didn't answer, the smirk completely wiped from his face. Aizen simply took his silence, "Well then, you may go." The white haired former taichou was gone faster than the eye could catch, leaving a breeze to rustle Aizen's hair. He smirked, "He's more protective than I've anticipated. Well, that'll make it that more fun when I take Toshiro from him."

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up again to find that some of his strength had returned, and the sharp stabbing of his muscles became dull aching. He sat up without too much difficulty, but noticed that he wasn't in that laboratory anymore. In fact, he was laying on an extravagant looking and feeling bed. Due to the height of the bed, his back throbbed a bit, bit nothing serious.<p>

Sitting up, he noticed that he was wearing another yukata, this one a soft, beautiful, light baby blue, with a deep aqua blue obi sash to match. His captain's haori was folded up and neatly placed on the wooden bedside table. Toshiro took a look around, seeing that he was in an enormous bedchamber.

Like the rest of Las Noches, this room was mainly white, with several shades of teal and silver here and there. Toshiro tried lifting a leg, finding it more difficult than it looked. He sighed, realizing that he was paralyzed in his place, able to move his torso, but not anything beneath the hips.

He became alert as the large double doors slowly creaked open, and pairs of footsteps. He looked up as a tall, busty blond woman with extremely tan skin with the bottom half of her face covered with the collar of her white coat came in, along with another busty brunette, a tomboy like girl ravenette, and one last girl with long olive-green hair, and lavender eyes.

The bust brunette smiled, "Hiya, how're you doing? You look better than you did when Gin-sama brought you to Hueco Mundo." She then put a finger to her chin in a thinking motion, "Though I can't say the same for pratically every male Espada there. They were pratically drooling over you."

Toshiro mentally shivered at the thought of disgusting Arrancars leering at his body. He wasn't exactly wearing the proper attire for battle, and he did engage a fight with Gin. He managed to whisper, "Who… are you four." The olive-green haired girl spoke, "I am Cyan Sung-Sun. The brunette is Francesk Mila Rose. The ravenette is Emilou Apachi, and _she_," Sung-Sun gestured to the tall blond, "She is Tier Harribel, Espada number 3."

The silverette nodded, telling them that he understood without the use of words, and turned his head away, starring at the sheets. Apachi spoke in a tomboyish voice that she apparently possessed, "Hey, what's the matter? Can't you talk?" Harribel spoke, "Leave the boy alone, Emilou. Can't you see that he's in mourning?"

Mila Rose seemed to understand, "Poor boy," and so did Sung-Sun, but Apachi didn't. She rose an eyebrow, "Hwy's he in mourning? Nobody's dead, or dying." Mila Rose growled, "Not that type of mourning, you stupid idiot. He's in the type of mourning where you really want something." Sung-Sun put in her comment, "Or somebody, am I right, Hitsugaya-taichou..?"

The young taichou didn't react, but his silence just made all that more obvious to find out. Harribel sighed, "You yearn for love, correct? You seem to yearn for someone to close that gape in your heart." Hearing that only caused tears to slightly well up in Toshiro's eyes.

Sung-Sun sighed, "Look, Miss Harribel, you've made him cry." The blond chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, little one, I didn't mean it." Toshiro quickly blinked his tears away, but didn't lift his head. Suddenly, he suddenly an immense power began to pulse throughout his body, shocking him, and unable to contain it, the large amounts of reiatsu began to radiate off the taichou's body.

The reiatsu was so immense that it began to cripple and crush Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apachi. Though it didn't have as a drastic affect on Harribel, it did indeed surprise her by a lot. She slightly cringed at the force that was crushing her subordinates, 'What… is this power..? Just a minute ago, his reiatsu was that of a normal shinigami, but now, it's powerful enough to rival that of the Sotaichou, or even Aizen-sama. How is this possible?'

The reiatsu pressed for about a minute or so, then slowly began to lower itself, and soon, it reduced back to its normal level. Toshiro then collapsed, his fever coming back, and fast. His body was shivering, and his head began to throb harshly. In short, he began to feel like crap again.

The four Arrancar slowly recovered from the immense reiatsu, to see Toshiro begin to cough furiously, his face becoming a deep shade of pink instead of the light blush pink on his cheeks before. Sung-Sun took a closer look at the young prodigy, "Are you okay?" Emilou placed a hand on his forehead, but quickly jerked it away, "He's burning up. Where's the medicine that Szayel made for the tike?"

Mila Rose looked around, to see a small brown glass bottle on the writing table up against the white all, "Here it is," went over, picked it up, and brought it over. Harribel took a spoon, poured some of the thick liquid into the spoon, and asked Sung-Sun to prompt Toshiro up, slipping the contents down the youngest taichou's throat.

The medicine's after-affect caused Toshiro to slowly let his teal-emerald eyes flutter shut, taking him into a peaceful slumber. Harribel set the bottle down, after screwing the lid back on, "Come on, girls, I think it be best if we let the boy sleep in peace.

With that, the four Arrancars exited the room, leaving the tenth division taichou with his dreams. Unfortunately, Harribel and her Fraccion weren't the only people who had felt Toshiro's sudden outburst of reiatsu.

All the way in the Throne Room, a ceratin traitorous brunette smirked as he felt a strong amount of reiatsu radiating from the bedchamber he had Szayel move the young taichou into, 'So, he does possess it after all. I was beginning to have my doubts. Well, this works out perfectly.'

* * *

><p>What does Toshiro have that Aizen would want so badly? Find out!<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! (If ya do, I'll give you _two_ cookies and a glass of milk)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Aizen walked into the eighth Espada's laboratory, where he saw the pink haired hollow working on something that didn't really spike his interest. He spoke, amused slightly at the surprised jolt Szayel gave, "Hello, Szayel, how are you doing?" The Esada spoke, "Fine, Aizen-sama. Is there something you wanted here?"<p>

The brunette took a look around, before slightly smirking, "Do you have a contraption that could trap an immense amount of reiatsu?" Szayel seemed puzzled at the request at such a thing, but disappeared into the back of the laboratory, and returned several minutes later with a small, translucent teardrop vial, the funnel just a bit thicker than a pencil, the bulb about an inch wide, the entire thing just barely longer than the total length of Aizen's stretched out hand, "This is Espiritu Cazador, Spirit Trapper. It can hold any amount of reiatsu radiated from shinigami, hollow, or Arrancar."

Aizen chuckled, gently taking the vial, observing it carefully from every angle. His eighth Espada never seizes to impress him with all the handy inventions he seems to whip up right before the powerful brunette needed them, "Well done, Szayel. Thank you. You may continue with your work," and without wnother word, swept out of the large laboratory, leaving one puzzled Szayel to ponder why his superior would need something like Espiritu Cazador.

* * *

><p>Gin was currently in the central monitoring room, where all the cameras everywhere in Las Noches related to, sitting in a chair, watching everything, and hearing everything that happened in Szayel's laboratory. He didn't like this twisting feeling in his gut. It was telling him that Aizen wanted that vial because he wanted to use to on Toshiro.<p>

After all, Gin had been passing by the same corridor that Toshiro's room was located when he felt that enormous amount of reiatsu radiating from his lover's chamber. The former taichou scowled at the very though of someone as cold hearted and brutal as Aizen would even think about going anywhere near someone as frail and delicate as Toshiro.

He stood up, and smoothed out his robes, as he made his was out of the dark room and down the corridor, 'Well, if Aizen-sama wants ta play a game, I don't see why I can't play either.'

* * *

><p>Toshiro groaned softly as he woke up again. He didn't feel all that much better, but the antidote did sooth his headache just a bit. He thought, 'Huh, what was that strange reiatsu I felt coursing through me when my illness spiked again? It was so strong… it almost felt like I had the reiatsu of Sotaichou Yamamoto, times two. But… how is that possible? I'm just an ordinary taichou. It doesn't make sense.'<p>

The sound of the door creaking open brought Toshiro out of his thoughts. He scowled when he saw that it was Gin who entered, his usual smirk still in place, but lessened from its intensity. The silverette spoke in that same airy, light toned voice, due to his still screwed up throat, "What do you want, Ichimaru?"

Gin chuckled, his mischievous nature still alive and kicking, "My, if I didn't know betta, I'd think that ya were tryin' ta seduce me, Shiro-chan, with that cute an' sexy voice of yer's." That only earned him a fist towards the face, but he easily caught it, due to Toshiro's lack of speed, and with his lack of strength as well, even if Gin didn't catch it, it wouldn't hurt much.

The white haired former taichou gently let the sick taihcou's fist go, partly because he was afraid of breaking the bones if he squeezed too hard, Toshiro had become that brittle looking. The little silverette just turned his head sideways, "Just go away,get the hell out of here."

Gin didn't move a muscle, "No, don't wanna." The tenth division taichou mentally scowled, though Gin couldn't see it, at how childish the older man was being, but ignored it. He tensed at the tone of Gin's voice. It was soft, yet demanding, as if it was pleading with him to hear what the owner of that voice had to say, "Shiro-chan, I'm so sorry, for everything I've done ta ya."

He didn't turn around, but replied, "Say what you want to, whatever makes you happy. But, I won't ever love you again. Not after what you've done to me." Gin's eyes softened, as he reached for the young taichou, "…Shiro…" The silverette swatted his hand away, turning his head to meet Gin's face, "Don't fucking touch me, Gin Ichimaru."

Gin could feel his heart breaking at the sight of crystal tears running down his lover's face. He had promised to himself that he would illuminate anyone at all who made his Yuki-chan cry, but this time, it was his own fault that Toshiro shed his precious tears.

Gin gently reached for Toshiro again, this time being able to reach his shoulder, "I can't leave ya here, cryin'" Toshiro didn't even bother the effort of swatting the former taichou's hand away, "It's your own fucking fault, you damn fox!"

Gin retracted his hand, "I'll ask ya somethin', Shiro-chan: If I had told about all this, what would ya have done?" Toshiro's eyes shot up, realization, "I… I would've…" Gin felt his heart clench tighter, "Ya would've gone an' told everyone, getting' Aizen-sama, Tozen-san and I excuted." Hitsugaya lightly scowled, "Y-you don't… know that…"

Gin chuckled mirthlessly, "I know ya betta than any one else, and I know tha' yer duty-bound. Always will be." He moved forward, gently pulling Toshiro into his embrace. The tenth division taichou wanted to resist, but didn't find the strength to.

He finally gave in, and laid his head against the white haired former shinigami's chest, "D-don't make me… do this… Gin…" The older man didn't laugh, like her would normally do at someone else's expense, and placed a chaste kiss onto Toshiro's forehead, "'M sorry for what I did ta ya, sweety. ' M sorry"

Toshiro's eyes seemed to shine, as if his tormented heart were finally put to a peaceful rest. His tears still glistened in his eyes, but they didn't fall. Gin gently brushed a finger down his lover's cheeks, wiping the tear streaks away, then leaving tracing the exact same path with his tongue.

Toshiro allowed a natural blush adorn his face, just like all those months before Gin betrayed the Seireitei. All of a sudden, he felt woozy, probably from the antidote, or medicine he took. He yawned cutely, as his eyes began to slowly droop down. Gin chuckled, and pecked his Yuki-chan on the cheek, "Yer so cute, did ya know that love?"

The young silverette barely managed an exhausted smile before falling into a nice slumber, snuggling further into Gin's arms. It was as if he was saying 'I forgive you, Gin,' without using any words. The white haired former taichou smiled warmly, gave his lover a loving good night kiss on the corner of his mouth before setting him down, tucking him in, and quietly walking out.

He smiled, any sign of mischief gone, 'Thank you, Toshiro, for giving me another chance to be with ya. For givin yer heart again. Thanks, sweety.'

* * *

><p>Aizen chuckled as he reopened his cold, barren eyes, watching what happened between Toshiro and Gin, "So, the boy has decided to forgive him, hmmm..?" Tozen was obediently standing by his superior's side, "Shall I have either one of them eliminated, Aizen-sama..?" The cold brunette was silent before smirking, "No, this is a merely a simple roadblock. I can easily leave it, and it will not affect my plans."<p>

He mentally chuckled, 'Besides, soon, Toshiro will have no choice but to release that magnificent power that resides within him. And I shall be prepared to take it away from him. All I have to do at the currant moment is to wait for the correct moment to strike.'

* * *

><p>What is this power that Toshiro has? And why does Aizen want it for, for what purpose?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up again, feeling a bit more energetic than he has ever since he had arrived at Las Noches. He sat up and tried walking around the room, finding that it was much easier to move his legs again. Though still a bit lightheaded, he had never felt better, since he had been stricken down with this mysterious illness.<p>

Walking over to the window, he looked out to the barren, sandy, desert plains of Hueco Mundo, 'That's right, it's constantly night here in Hueco Mundo.' He tensed at the sound of the door opening. He didn't make a single sound, and didn't twitch a muscle, as the sound of boots made there way towards him.

His eyes shot up when a sinister voice all too familiar to him whispered, "Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou, are you feeling any better..?" He spun around to meet the smirking face of the one man who he hated more than anything or anyone in this world: Aizen Sosuke."

The silverette scowled fiercely, "What do you want, Aizen?" The brunette chuckled, gently caressing the young taichou's cheek, causing him to flinch, "Now, there's no reason to be rude. I just came to visit." Toshiro batted the brunette's hand away, non to gently, "Don't give me that fucking crap. Why did you bring to Hueco Mundo in the first place?"

Aizen was silent, an unreadable expression on his face, but then smiled, "You have something I desire, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I intend to take it." Toshiro was about to ask what he could've possibly posses in order for Aizen to go through all the trouble of kidnapping him, when it came. The silverette spoke, trying not to stutter, "Y-you mean… that…"

The brunette smirked, "My, you've caught on already. Yes, I'm talking about that extremely powerful reiatsu you radiated just several days ago. It was so strong, it rivaled that of my own." He bent down to Toshiro's level, brushing his cheek against the boy's, "It was so delious, so pure and radiant, the moment I sensed it, months ago, when we first arrived at Hueco Mundo, I wanted it."

Aizen mentally chuckled at the sensation of Toshiro stiffening, "Oh yes, I wanted it, yet I couldn't quite get my hands on it. I didn't know who or what was admitting such a powerful aura. So I waited, for several weeks, when I finally found it spike even further, when you suddenly fell ill at a taichous' meeting. From that point out, all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment to attack the Seiretei, and send Gin to go fetch you."

Hitsugaya could feel his blood run cold in his veins. He had never felt so helpless, so vunerable. He understood that Aizen wanted that powerful reiatsu that he had released, but what was it? Toshiro had never been able to fell such a power before now, after Gin had shattered him.

His eyes shot up with realization, 'Could the trigger to this tremendous power… be in the pain I suffered when Gin betrayed me..?' Aizen stood back up straight again, looking down at the tenth division taichou, and smirked at his face, "How amusing. You figured it out: yes, the power did indeed come from the pain Gin put you through when he betrayed the Seireitei."

He whispered softly, but cruelly, "And you will continually feel that pain until you have no choice but to fully release the magnificent power that resides within your body. And when you do…" The brunette paused, then cut himself off, and walked away, leaving the young taichou alone. Though he didn't finish that sentence, the silverette had a sneaking suspicion to what the brunette was going to say.

He gently sat himself on the bed, thinking everything over. He was so worried and buried in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open again, and a person quietly crept over to him. The boy made a startled sound between a shriek and a gasp, as a pair of slim arms wrapped around him.

Without even thinking, he shot around, soundly slapping the person, "Don't touch me, you fucking bastard!" He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw it was Gin who he slapped. Gin's head was turned to the right, his left cheek turning pink and barely swelling. The older former shinigami stood there, motionless.

Thinking that it was either from pain, or from shock, Toshiro hurriedly crawled over to the standing man, and threw his arms around Gin's shoulders, "I'm so sorry Gin! I thought you were someone else, I'm so sorry..!" Again, on impulse, the young prodigy placed a kiss on the cheek, hoping that it would snap Gin out of it.

What the silverette didn't see was a wide grin slowly spread across the white haired man's face. Toshiro was shocked when he was pushed back onto the bed, with Gin passionately attacking his mouth with a kiss. When the two broke apart, thanks to a no good thing called oxygen, Gin smiled at down at his panting and blushing lover, nuzzling his cheek, "Did ya really think that would hurt much, Shiro-chan..?"

Toshiro spoke, still panting a bit, "Well… you*pant* weren't moving, so I thought*pant* that I had hurt you." Gin chuckled as he laid down beside Toshiro, snuggling his head underneath Toshiro's head, letting his lover stroke his hair. Toshiro smiled at how childish his lover was being, but he never minded it before, so why start now? Besides, that only added to his charm in Toshiro's point of view. When he said that he didn't like his older lover's childish side, it was probably the medicine taking.

The two just laid there for a while, enjoying each others' company. Gin then tilted his heap upward, and flicked his tongue, just barely grazing Toshiro's chin. His smile grew wider when he felt a small shiver run through the young boy's body. He chuckled, "As sensitive as eva, hmm, Toshiro..?"

The young prodigy scowled, "Shut up Gin," but the hostile tone was replaced with a light, airy moan as Gin licked his chin again, this time a bit harder and rougher. The white haired man chuckled at his lover's response, and rolled back on top of him, pinning both of Toshiro's wrists above his head with one of his hands.

He smiled at his young lover, with his yukata loosely open, revealing a generous amount of flawless, pale skin, "As beautiful as I remember ya ta be, sweety." Before Toshiro could say anything, his lips were again covered with Gin's.

He felt Gin smiling, not smirking, but smiling into the kiss, and he couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't hate Gin, no matter happens. Even if Gin had betrayed him the way he did months ago, Toshiro couldn't resist not coming back to him. But now Toshiro understood all too well that he was now a traitor to the Seireitei, to his division, to Matsumoto and Hinamori, to everyone.

Yet, he didn't do anything to stop it, as Gin tore the yukata down, leaving him completely revealed. He didn't even seem to mind, 'I love Gin, and if betraying the Seireitei and having to join the Arrancars means that I can be by his side, so be it.' He couldn't form anymore solid thoughts, as the pleasure that Gin was inflicting onto and into his body was enough to melt his body, and turn his mind to goo.

* * *

><p>Well, Aizen has made his move, telling why he wants Toshiro here. Now, how will he keep Toshiro miserable, like he needs him in order to manifest that power Toshiro has, when the young prodigy is so happy?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is the seventh chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin woke up the next 'day' and smiled when he found Toshiro still asleep, cuddling into his chest. He gently stroked the spiky white locks that belonged to his young lover. That took about five minutes before Toshiro fluttered his eyes open, cutely rubbing them to get the sleep out.<p>

His eyes suddenly cleared when he found Gin's lips on his again. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the former taichou's neck, while Gin's made their way around Toshiro's waist. Several minutes later did they pull away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues.

Gin chuckled, scooping up the young taichou, nuzzling his heair, "Yer so cute, Shiro-chan. I can't let you go, yer like a drug, got me totally addicted." Toshiro blushed fiercely, "S-shut up, you pervert." Gin laughed out loud at that statement, "You have no idea how many times I've heard that phrase from ya, Shiro."

The silverette mumbled, "It's true, you are a pervert. A big one at that." Gin pouted, burying his face in the crook of Toshiro's neck, "That's mean, Shiro, you hurt my feelings." Toshiro sighed, "Stop being such a child." Gin smiled, slightly, but still had a pout on his face, "But you like me that way, right..?" The young prodigy rolled his eyes, knowing that Gin already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear the boy say it, "Yes, I do, now stop it."

Gin stuck his tongue out, but stopped teasing his lover anyway. The two just spent the next several minutes just in peace and quiet. Toshiro was the first to sit up properly and put on his yukata, though that wasn't much. Gin cooed at the cute doll in front of him and embraced his lover again, roughly burying his face into the masses of white, untamed locks.

He chuckled, and tore the piece of fabric off. Toshiro squeaked, "What are you doing, you pervert..!" The white haired former taichou laughed at how bashful his 'sweetie' was being, and went over the large wardrobe in the corner of the room, rummaging through it, "You need something else to wear. I hav'ta to tell Tozen to get someone ta do the laundry."

He sighed, and pulled his old captain's uniform, only the haori, "This's all I found that isn't gonna make ya look too much like a midget." That earned him a bap on the head, an angry vein popping onto the tenth division taichou's forehead, "You..! You just want to see me in that, don't you?"

Gin smirked eerily, "Maybe, but just put it on. I don't want any one coming in to see you naked." Toshiro's left eyebrow twitched with irritation, but took the captain's haori, and drapped it over himself, taking the yukata obi and tying it around his waist.

Gin slicked his tongue over his lips, looking at how erotic Toshiro looked at the moment. The young boy's eyebrow twitched even harder, "…You..!" The white haired former taichou laughed at that, laying back down, his head in Toshiro's lap. He practically purred with content when the young prodigy began to run his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp slightly.

Toshiro's eyes saddened when he saw how happy Gin's face looked. It was like he wasn't a traitor to the Seiretei, and he hadn't kidnapped Toshiro into coming here. It was like they were in the private garden of the third squad barracks, before all this complicated stuff happened, just the two of them, and no one else.

He mentally sighed, hoping that this moment would never end, but what Aizen had said to him just a day ago got him all worried. If he was the one that the brunette wanted, why drag Gin and everyone else into the mess as well?

He unconsciously bent down placed a kiss on Gin's forehead. The white haired former shinigami was slightly surprised at the sudden gesture, but that didn't mean he minded it. He cupped Toshiro's head in place, and took a good look at the boy's face. It was perfect in ever possible detail: with the porcelain pale skin, the beautiful teal-emerald eyes, the perfectly crafted structure, everything about Toshiro himself was perfection.

Gin smiled, and nuzzled Toshiro's chin, "Yer so pretty, Shiro. Perfect." The silverette brushed away his worries and smiled, "So are you, so you shouldn't compare." Gin smirked, and pulled Toshiro down onto him so that Toshiro's back was to his chest, and cuddled him like a stuff animal.

Toshiro snuggled into Gin's torso, but continued thinking, unable to help himself, 'Strange, how did Aizen know about this power before I did. He had always been overly-friendly with me even before he betrayed the Seireitei. He also seems to know so much about it. What it's abilities are, and he seems to be so confident that it has no weaknesses.'

Gin noticed how distant his lover was being, and lapped his forehead, dusting Toshiro's cheeks with a light pink, "What's wrong, sweetie? Somthin' on yer mind?" The silverette shook his head, and snuggled closer to his older lover, "No, it's nothing." Gin wasn't stupid, he knew that look on the young prodigy's face all too well, it only appeared when he was extremely stressed or worried about something or someone. But he decided not to push any further. He would have to ask Aizen, his gut was telling him that that cold bastard had something to do with it.

He waited patiently as his young lover fell asleep, partly because he lulled him to sleep by soothingly stroking his back. Then he gently laid Toshiro down in the bed, tucked him in, kissed him good bye, and silently left the enormous bedchamber, heading for the Throne Room. In said room, Aizen was waiting, knowing that sooner or later, Gin would come seeking an audience with him, wanting to know why his precious lover was distressed.

* * *

><p>Aizen counted in his head, 'Five… four… three… two… one…' BAM! He chuckled, slowly cracking his eyes open, 'Here he is.' Gin stood there, looking as composed as ever. But the large pair of double doors were flung all the way open, huge cracks in them and large craters where they landed on the marble walls. That was a dead give-away to the fact that the white former taichou was pissed, which was a rare event for the normally happy and teasing former shinigami.<p>

He quietly made his way to the base of the throne, and the two traitors made eye contact. The awkwardness was so stifling, you could have difficulty blasting a Cero through it. Gin was the first to break the silence, "Aizen-sama, do ya have an idea why Shiro's so depressed..?"

The brunette was expressionless, then he smirked, lazily leaning his head on the back of his hand, "I have no idea." Gin obviously didn't buy it, "Yer, lyin' Aizen-sama." The brunette chuckled sarcastically, "Don't we catch on fast. Yes, I am. Let's just say that Toshiro Hitsugaya possesses something I highly desire, and I intend to take it from him."

Gin rose an eyebrow, "What're ya talkin' abou…" His mind clicked, 'Tha' extremely powerful reiatsu, is that Aizen wants..? Don't be stupid, o' course Aizen wants it.' Out loud, he spoke in his casual tone, "What is it? The reiatsu Toshiro sent off." The brunette smiled sinisterly, "You will know all in due time. In the mean time, Toshiro is staying here."

Gin didn't have anything else to say, so he just swept away, out of the Throne Room, and back towards Toshiro's room. Along the way, his mind was in deep thought, 'I wonder if Shiro-chan had any idea that he has this power, before all this crap started. Nah, he probably didn't, considering that he neva managed to tap inta it earlier.'

* * *

><p>He was surprised to see Harribel and her Fraccion outside Toshiro's room, along with several of Szayel's Fraccion. He made his way up to them, "Hey, what's goin' on here..?" The blond Espada spoke up in that calm voice of hers, but there was a tone of worry, "There was another enormous spoke of reiatsu coming from Hitsugaya-taichou, and Szayel happened to be passing by. He went in to check on him, to find Hitsugaya with an abnormally high, dangerous fever, even for a shinigami."<p>

Gin didn't wait to hear whatever Harribel had to say next, and ran into the room. There was Toshiro, his face completely flushed, sweat pouring down his entire being, and he was harshly panting, as if he had just finished running a marathon, occasionally groaning with pain.

Szayel was currently writing on a clipboard, one of his Fraccion taking Toshiro's temperature. Gin walked over to the eighth Espada, "What's wrong with Shiro?" The pink haired Arrancar sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "His condition's critical. His fever isn't normal. If I don't get an effective antidote, he won't make it."

Szayel then found Shinso in his face, ready to cut him in half. Gin growled, "Well then, I suggest you find an 'effective anitdote', or you'll dye with Shiro-chan." The pink haired Espada sighed, pushing the zanpakuto tip away from his face, "Please don't worry about it, Gin-sama. An antidote is being created in my laboratory as we speak. It should be done in several minutes." Gin sighed, sheathing Shinso again, "Fine, tell everyone outside to go away, and only come back when tha antidote of yers is done and ready ta cer (cer: cure) Yuki-chan." Szayel bowed, and left the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Gin walked over to the large bed, where Toshiro was sweating, and panting from the extreme heat that his body was experiencing. Sighing, Gin pulled up a chair and sat down next to his sick lover, stroking his damp hair, 'Out of all the people who have to go through all this agony, why does it have ta be Shiro..?'

* * *

><p>Oh, now Gin knows Aizen's true intentions for bring Toshiro to Hueco Mundo.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is the eighth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Szayel knocked about fifteen minutes later, coming in with a small blue bottle this time. He saw Gin still by Toshiro's side. He spoke, "Gin-sama, here's the antidote to Hitsugaya-taichou's fever. It should start taking affect about twenty minutes after he consumes it." The white haired former taichou nodded wearily, taking the bottle, "Good, ya can leave now." As the eighth Espada left, Ichimaru took the bottle, poured a tablespoon's worth amount into a large spoon, and held to Toshiro's pursed and chapped lips.<p>

He whispered, "A'right, Shiro-chan, say ah, and drink up." It was barely audible, but Gin managed to make out an airy 'ahhh…' coming from Toshiro's mouth, as it slightly widened. The white haired man smiled tenderly as the he tipped the spoon, letting the medicine trickle into and down Shiro's throat.

Several minutes later, Toshiro's breathing returned to normal, the deep shade of pink lightened up and his groans of pain turned into faint whimpers. Gin sighed, not realizing that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

He smiled, as he heard a gaspy, "G-gin…" coming from the young prodigy. He stroked Toshiro's hair, "Shhh… it's alright, 'm here for ya." Though his eyes were closed, the older man knew his young lover heard him, as a small grin spread across his face.

Gin smiled at the sincerely peaceful expression on his lover's face. Just then, Espada number four: Ulquiorra Cifer, entered, talking in that dead tone of his, "Gin-sama, Aizen-sama is holding a meeting, and requests your presence." The white haired former shinigami sighed, getting up, "Fine, fine, I'll be right there."

Ulquiorra bowed, and left the room. Gin kisses Toshiro's forehead, and also left the room. Toshiro's smiled grew bigger, as if he anticipated that Gin was going to do that.

* * *

><p>Within Toshiro's dreams, he was on a cloudy, heavy fogged cliff. It was so thick that he couldn't see anything, not even the ground that he stood on, though he knew was standing on something, the rough scrapping against his feet proved it.<p>

He looked around, confused, 'Where am I? How did I get here? Last time I checked, I was still in Hueco Mundo with Gin.' A velvety, smooth, rich voice spoke out, "You are still in Hueco Mundo, but you are dreaming, young one." Toshiro looked harder in front of him, to see the faint outline of a figure, a male, walking towards him.

The figure appeared in less than several seconds. He was an adult, at least twenty, with long, silky blight blue hair that cascaded all the way to his ankles, piercing cyan blue eyes in narrow slights, and a large white fur slung over his shoulder. He was dresses in a silver kimono with dark blue chrysanthemum designs and a pair of matching sashinuki hamaka. His feet were adorned with a pair of black, ankle-high boots. His face, though young, held wisdom and knowledge far beyond his years.

He spoke in a firm, yet gently voice, "Hello, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I don't believe we've met before." The silverette couldn't say anything, but he shook his head no. The man chuckled, "Very well. My name is Tsuyoshio, and I am what that bastard Aizen has been after."

Toshiro's eyes widened, "You mean, you're the immense reiatsu I radiated several days earlier..?" Tsuyoshio smiled, "I can call in many different forms, but yes, I am. You see, you are indeed the reincarnation of a heavenly guardian being, only being reincarnated every few centuries. There have been at least ten before you. But, you are special. The gods have decided to intrust a dominate power within you. Unfortunately, it seems that Aizen was able to detect within you, and wants it."

The silverette rose any eyebrow, "What is this power? I've never been aware of it before, and how was Aizen able to know about it before myself?" The bluenette sighed, "I'm not quite sure how Aizen was able to detect the energy from within you, but, now that he has, you have to do all you can to prevent him from getting his hands on it. This power that you posses has enough power for him to destroy the Spirit King, and take over. I'm more than positive you don't want that to happen."

Toshiro scowled, "What sort of statement is that? Of course I don't" Tsuyoshio chuckled, "Very good. I will help you control this power through your zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. This power can be used either through Hyorinmaru, or through your own being." Toshiro nodded, "How is it I train with Hyorinmaru, and try controlling it with my being later?"

The bluenette chuckled, "No wonder everyone calls you a prodigy. Very well. We shall start immediately." The silverette had a confused expression on his face, "Start now..?" Tsuyoshio nodded, "Yes, the extreme illness is one the gods crafted themselves. You have at least several hours to the next two or three days before that 'Espada's' antidote awakens you. We don't' have much time."

Toshiro nodded, and followed the elder spirit into the fog. They came upon an enormous training area, similar to the underground training vicinities underneath Urahara's shop. With a snap of the bluenette's fingers, Hyorinmaru magically appeared in front of Toshiro, who acted on instinct and took hold of it.

The elder spirit smiled, and drew his own zanpakuto, hanging from his navy blue obi sash, "Shower your blossoms, Kurisum Asurozu!" The blade glowed a vibrate blue before growing in length, permanently tinting the blade an extremely light tint of blue, like snow.

Toshiro drew his blade, allowing his reiatsu to surround him, "Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyorinmaru!" The blade blasted awake, causing the air in the entire area to drop dramtically. With a smooth swing of Kurisum Asurozu, Tsuyoshio smirked, "Very good, let your training comense!" With that, the two lunged, their blades clashing loudly.

* * *

><p>Gin suddenly felt chilled going down his spine, like something weird was happening. Tozen, sitting across from him noticed, "Gin, are you feeling alright?" The man brushed it off, and carelessly smiled, "yea, perfectly fine." He could only hope that everything was alright, and that Aizen didn't notice.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro's finally found out what Aizen wants from him and why. Now all he has to do is prevent it from happening! (Easier said than done)<p>

Kurisum Asurozu: Winter Rose (I'm not sure, I got it from Google translator, so I'm not sure if its correct or not. If it's not, can you send the real thing? Thanks XD)

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDDDD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is the ninth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way back to Toshiro's room. It was meeting after meeting, talk after talk. Hell, he even had to go out in the battlefield for several minor fights. All the shinigami have gotten into their heads that they've taken Toshiro hostage, and will use his presence against them, giving them a reason to either surrender or retreat.<p>

The former shinigami mentally scoffed at the accusation, 'I would neva do that ta Shiro-chan.' He entered the young silverette's room, to find him not unconscious, just sleeping. His temperature had returned to normal, his face returning to its pale complexion and his breathing returning back to normal.

He smiled, relived that Toshiro was alright, and pulled up a chair again, perching next to the bed. Toshiro's face looked utterly peaceful, like a troubled person put to rest. Gin grinned at that, ' 'M happy that Shiro's fine. Now, if he'll jus' wake up.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toshiro and Tsuyoshio were still at training. The bluenette spirit had taught the young silverette prodigy many things, and Toshiro was completely blown away by all the abilities that this power granted him. It made him seem superior to all shinigami. He had more strength, power and higher reiatsu than the sotaichou, Yamamoto himself, and the young taichou had always thought that impossible.<p>

The two finally decided to call it a draw, as they sheathed their zanpakuto. Tsuyoshio smiled, "Well done, Toshiro. You truly are a fast learner. It would take any other person at least several days to learn the basics of mastering this force, yet here, you've mastered all of the basics and half of the more complex stuff in several hours. I'm impressed."

The silverette smirked, "I have to admit, it was vigorous training, but it feels pleasant afterwards." He then felt a small jolt ring throughout the area. He tsked 'That's right. This place isn't real. It must be that pink haired Esada's antidote, taking affect already.

The bluenette chuckled, "Well, it seems like you have to leave, and enter the real world again. Do not fret, I will allow you to rest for several days before I have to send another wave of illness, so that you may continue your training. You are to master this power before Aizen catches on to what is happening."

Toshiro nodded, "Alright. But, where are you going?" Tsuyoshio smiled, "I'll still be here, waiting for your return. Now, you must return to the real world. Just close your eyes and relax." The silverette did just that, and he felt extremely lightheaded for several minutes. Suddenly, his body felt very heavy, and his eyelids felt like they were crafted from lead. Groaning, Toshiro woke up, to find himself back in his bed chamber in Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Gin was on the brink of falling asleep when he heard Toshiro slightly groan as his eyelids slowly opened, bringing magnificent teal-emerald eyes back alive to the world. Gin smiled, "Shiro, nice to have ya back here. It's been lonely." Toshiro slowly rotated his head to look at his older lover, and saw the tired look on his face, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"<p>

Gin chuckled, caressing the young prodigy's pale cheek, "Don' be stupid. No, ya didn't wake me. How're ya fellin' Any better?" Toshiro smiled wearily, nodding his head, "I still feel like shit, but better than several days ago." Gin's smiled weakened at the memory of finding his lover panting and groaning with pain from his raging fever, "Oh yea, what happen ta ya? I was only gone fer the day, an' I come back ta see ya all sick an' stuff."

Toshiro thought about telling Gin about Tsuyoshio, but knew all too well that Aizen was probably spying on them at the moment, and of course, Toshiro didn't want the cold bastard learning about something that he didn't know of. If Aizen didn't know if it, that would give Toshiro the upper hand. Instead, the silverette lied, "I don't know. I was feeling fine, then I felt queasy. Next thing I knew, I had a ranging fever, and taken to bed."

The white haired former shinigami bought it hook, line, sinker, "Well, it's good that yer feelin' better. It's lonely with out ya." Toshiro chuckled, "You're such a child, but I missed you too." Gin smiled, and hugged Toshiro tightly, as if he was expecting something to jump them.

The young prodigy was surprised, but smiled and hugged back. They stayed that way for about ten minutes before Toshiro whispered, "What was that meeting about..?" Gin chuckled, sitting properly on the bed, pulling his young lover into his lap, nuzzling his hair, "Nothin' ya need to worry yer pretty head abou'. Just boring old crud."

Toshiro smiled, a little too tired to get all ruffled up about Gin not telling him the whole story, and just sighed, "You promise to look after yourself." Gin laughed at the statement, as if it was joke, "Oh, SHiro, you crack meh up. I won't only protect mehself, but I'll protect ya too. 'K?" Toshiro smiled, and kissed his lover on the corner of the lips, "You're so overprotective, Gin."

The white haired ex-shinigami richly chuckled, and returned the innocent kiss ten fold, "I know, but that's how ya like it, right? No one else's gonna touch ya, but me. If any else does, I'll kill 'em." The young prodigy sighed, and just enjoyed the warmth his older lover was radiating.

He face was peaceful but his mind was flooding with questions. He looked up at Gin's happy expression, like a child would look when his parents just bought him a toy, 'Gin, though he talks tough and he was the taichou of the third squad, he's not much but a child. He wouldn't understand this power I have. Plus, I don't want him worrying over me. He already has enough problems weighing on his mind, working for that bastard Aizen and all.'

All Toshiro could do at the current time being was continue the training Tsuyoshio provided him, and continue mastering the power that dwelled within him, 'That's all I can do, nothing more, nothing less.' With that, the young silverette prodigy fell asleep in the warm, safe embrace of his older, white haired lover.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 9. Hope you liked it!<br>~PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This is the tenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Back at the Seireitei, a meeting was being held to discus the situation about Toshiro's abduction. Sotaichou Yamamoto spoke, "We have been informed about Hitsugaya-taichou's abduction by Gin Ichimaru from the fourth division barracks."<p>

Soi Feng-taichou scoffed, "That child was a nuisance anyway. First he becomes so ill that he neglects his responsibilities as a taichou, and now, he goes and gets himself kidnapped. He's turning out to be more trouble than he's worth." Unohana-taichou spoke up, "Soi Feng, you cannot blame Hitsugaya-taihcou for becoming sick. That is like blaming a bird for flying, or the sun for shining."

Ukitake spoke, "Yes, anyway, I suggest we sent at least two fukutaichou to retrieve him. Hitsugaya is a taichou after all, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to break out, with a bit of help." Sotaichou Yamamoto was silent, as if processing this thought, "Very well. We shall send Fukutaichou Matsumoto and Fukutaichou Hisagi to retrieve Hitsugaya-taichou."

He then thumped his cane heavily onto the ground, indicating that his decision was final, and there would be no more argument over the matter. He spoke, "The two fukutaichou will leave immediately."

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He looked to his side, to find Gin gone, only a small note in his place. The silverette picked it up and read it. It read:<p>

_Yuki-chan,_

_I had ta bail on out early taday, 'cause Aizen-sama needed meh at the front line. Seems that the Seireitei sent Rangiku and Shuhei here ta take ya back, and they're puttin' up on hella fight. I'll be back as soon as I can. See ya, and make sure ya don't go ill again._

_Love ya~_

The young prodigy's mind jolted at the mention of Matsumoto and Hisagi coming here to rescue him. Not because he was moved, but because he had already made up his mind to stay here with Gin, even with Aizen trying to extract his power away from him.

Toshiro placed the note on the bedside table and stood up from the bed. His muscles were a bit weak from being unused for some time, so he was a bit unsteady, but other than that, and a little throbbing here and there, Toshiro was fine.

He looked around to find a yukata laid out for him. This one was a delicious silver, with a turquoise obi sash to match. Toshiro was too busy dressing up that he didn't notice the door open, click softly close and a pair of footsteps coming towards him. Only when he felt a large pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and wound themselves around his neck did the silverette notice, "Aizen, what do you want?"

The cold brunette chuckled, "My, is that how all taichou speak to their superiors?" Toshiro wrestled himself out of Aizen's grip, "Shut the fuck up, you're not my superior. You're lower than scum, you're not superior to anyone."

The next thing the young prodigy knew, he was pinned against the wall, Aizen gripping his neck, "Watch your mouth, _Hitsugaya-taichou_. You are no longer in the Seireitei, nor are you in the taichou of the tenth division. Here, my word is law. Talk to me like that again, and I will have you killed in the most painful way possible."

Toshiro struggled to loosen the brunette's iron grip, "You've already… caused me maximum pain… you couldn't possible go… any further…" Aizen chuckled at that, "Not even if I had Gin killed right before your eyes..?" The silverette barely smirked, as if he was expecting Aizen to say that, "Gin is much stronger than that. He isn't so easily beaten."

The brunette chuckled, "Very well, but to tell you, the power you own, it with jeopardize his life, along with everyone else you care for. This power is a curse as much as it is a gift." The silverette didn't say anything, just scowling even harsher, if only looks could kill.

Aizen chuckled at the killing glare on Toshiro's face, "My, what a hostel look. It's as if you were trying to kill me with that glare of yours." The young prodigy again didn't say anything, just turned around and sat back on the bed, making sure to focus his gaze on a specific spot on the ground.

The cold brunette spoke, his voice low and soft, almost in a whispering tone, "You are nothing but a vessel for this magnificent power to reside in. Once I've extracted the power from you, I'll kill you. And Gin won't be able to help you." With that, the cold traitor left the room without another sound. Though he didn't physically express it, Toshiro was quite shaken up by the conversation that he and Aizen had just had.

He wasn't worried about dying, no he was completely fine with dying, if it couldn't be helped. What actually worried him was the fact that Aizen was getting others involved, especially Gin. Toshiro loved the white haired ex-shinigami more than he liked Momo (and that's saying a lot) and he would get himself killed first before he'd let Gin get killed by someone like that bastard Aizen.

Toshiro sighed as he fell back onto the large bed, 'I wish none of this happened. I like my newly found strength and all, but I wish I hadn't found out about it at a time like this, where the pressure is unbearable. I wish I found out much earlier. Then maybe I could've prevented Aizen's betrayal to the Seireitei, and avoided all this conflict with Gin before.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened up again, and he was tackled into a hug by Gin, who was grinning widely, like a child would in a toy store, furiously nuzzling hi hair, "Hiya, Shiro..! I missed ya."

Toshiro was surprised at the sudden outburst, but smiled and hugged his older lover back, "I missed you too, Gin. Are you alright, you're not hurt?" Gin snorted, bringing his young lover into his lap, "Eh, they didn' even need meh at the front line. Harribel's Fraccion could easily handle them. They demanded that we give you back. Mile-Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun sent them ta the Seireitei."

Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle as his mine processed that image, "Did you tell them that I want stay here?" Gin laughed, "Yep, but I doubt they'd believe meh. I mean, 'm a strong lair." Toshiro decided to tease his lover a bit, and gently push apart, but not away, "You mean you would lie to me too..?"

Gin looked horrified, "No, never..!" The young prodigy laughed and pressed his head against the white haired ex-shinigami's chest, "I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't lie to me." His mind turned sad, 'But, for your life's safety, I have to lie to you. Until all of this chaos is over.'

Toshiro squeaked when he was suddenly lifted up into the air, being carried bridal style by Gin. The former shinigami brought him into the bathroom, where a nice bath had already been drawn for them. Before Toshiro could process what was happening, Gin had stripped him and himself and lowered the two into the large tub.

Gin smiled, pulling Toshiro close to his chest, "It's been quite a while since we took a bath together, ne, Yuki-chan..?" Toshiro's face bursted into a tomato red, "P-pervert..!" The white haired ex-shinigami chuckled, taking a bath-rag, dipping it into the warm water and rubbed it against Toshiro's back in soothing patterns.

The young prodigy felt all his tense muscles loosen up, and he leaned back into Gin's embrace, peacefully sighing. He was jolted out of his peaceful trance when he felt a calloused hand cup his groin. He clumsily wrestled out of his lover's grip and went to the opposite side of the large tub, "Y-you pervert..! What the fucking hell are you trying to do?"

Gin smiled widely, "Aw, I've already seen it all, why're ya still blushin' like a virgin?" Toshiro playfully scowled, "What is wrong with you? Why are you always trying to molest me?" Gin's smile only grew, and faster than Toshiro's eyes could catch, he found Gin wrapping his lanky arms around him and pulling him to his chest, " 'Cause yer so cute and sexy at the same time. Do ya know how hard it's to find a person like that?"

Toshiro sighed, knowing that just talking to his perverted lover wouldn't help anything, "You're such a child. A dirty-minded child at that." Gin grinned lecherously at his young 'Yuki-chan' and grazed the shell of a pale, small ear, sending a shiver down Toshiro's spine, "Ya know it," and sat Toshiro back down on his lap as he himself settled down against the marble crafted tub.

Toshiro closed his eyes, trying to control the tears of joy threatening to spill from his eyes. He had never felt so happy, yet he wasn't completely happy, 'Not until this whole ordeal with Aizen is over, and everyone is safe again.'

He felt extremely drowsy, his eyelids began to droop down. Gin noticed and cooed, "Aw, is lil' Shiro-chan feelin' tired already..?" Toshiro couldn't say anything but nod his head, and yawn cutely, like a little kitten.

Gin licked his ear, drawing out a light, airy moan from Toshiro's pale lips. Picking the young prodigy out, and wrapping them both in robes, Gin laid his young lover onto the bed, watching him fighting to stay awake. He chuckled, laying down next to Toshiro and smiling as the silverette automatically snuggled into him.

He stroked his hair, "Yer so cute, Shiro. I can't believe I survived months without you here with me." Toshiro could only whisper, "You… sap" before finally giving into sleep. Gin smiled and gave his younger lover an innocent kiss on the lips before also falling asleep, making sure to wrap his arms protectively around Toshiro's waist first.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 10, hope you like it.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! I really get depressed if you don't review. It makes me feel like people don't like my story


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This is the eleventh chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin woke up the next morning due to a slight weight on his chest. He looked to see that Toshiro had practically rolled on top of him in his sleep. He was burying his face into Gin's chest, his hand in a tiny, loose fist and resting near his face. He looked like an innocent young child instead of the cold tenth division taichou that everyone else saw.<p>

He smiled. Ever since the day he laid eyes on the young prodigy, he had felt something for him. Like he wanted to protect him, treasure him like gold. He understood that Toshiro hated being treated like a child, but that feeling always told him to preserve the childish innocence that lingered in the silverette's aura.

Though he was no longer a virgin (Gin took that away just several weeks after the couple got together), Toshiro still had a strong air of innocence that only a young child could radiate. The love the ex-shinigami felt for the tenth division taichou urged him to preserve and rescue what he could of that precious innocence from the world.

He pecked Toshiro's forehead and mumbled, "I'll be right back, Shiro," got out of bed, and dressed back up before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Toshiro opened his eyes to find himself back in that same training arena again, with Hyorinmaru in his grip. Ever since that first time he met Tsuyoshio, his connection with this mysterious power had grown stronger. Now, he was able to train while sleeping, and he could now control the pulse of the energy that the power radiated.<p>

He stood up, and heard the grinding of Tsuyoshio's boots against the gravel. He spoke, "Is it really necessary to train even when Gin is away for such a short amount of time?" The bluenette chuckled, "Of course. At the very moment he is attending a meeting with Aizen and the so called Espada in planning to invade the Seireitei."

The silverette didn't really seemed fazed, "I've betrayed the Seireitei in my decision to stay at Gin's side. But…" He rose his zanpakuto in a ready position, "I shall defend it nonetheless." The bluenette chuckled, "Excellent." He drew his own zanpakuto, "Now, let the training begin." With that, the two blade clashed.

As usual, Toshiro could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, urging him on at maximum power. But this time, something was added. The silverette felt like he could take on Aizen himself and have a sure chance of winning. He felt like her could do anything.

The bluenette spirit seemed to notice this and smiled, "Well, Toshiro Hitsugaya, it seems that your progress has rapidly increased, faster than I had anticipated. You are ready let the power posses your physical body in the real world."

The training came to a halt. Toshiro rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean posses my physical body?" Tsuyoshio spoke, sheathing his zanpakuto, "I mean, that the energy will be able to act of it's own accord. You will still able to control what it does, but the power itself will determine just how powerful it want to be at what time."

The silverette prodigy felt a strange tingling in his body, extremely small, but graduately growing. He felt high, with sparks shooting through his body. He then found himself floating into the air. He felt his hair beginning to grow to a long length, like Tsuyoshio's and he body became wrapped in long sheets of pure white silk.

Tsuyoshio chuckled, "Looks like the Gods want to go a small test run. Be careful, and if Aizen tries to coax you out of your state, remember your training. Have fun~" Toshiro took that as a sigh as to return to his physical body, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. The tingling didn't stop, and he reopened his eyes to find himself back in Las Noches, but he was still in his transformed state.

He then realized that he was radiating an extremely crushing reiatsu. So harsh it was making the entire palace quake. It rivaled that of Aizen's, even more powerful, if possible. He looked around, to see the white flowing sheets still covering his body, and his hair was still up to his ankles.

Toshiro took a lunge and ended up outside, through Gin's window. He felt like that the reiatsu and the air was as sturdy as the ground itself, that he could walk on it easily. He closed his eyes again and continued to float and walk, his legs and steps like water, moving so smoothly as he bound further into the desert.

* * *

><p>Gin was sitting, half asleep at a meeting with Aizen, Touzen and the Espada, when he felt like something like thousands of tons of cement blocks dropping onto him and crushing him. It was the same with Espada, as they dropped to the table, doing their best to wrestle themselves out of the crushing reiatsu embrace.<p>

Aizen was the only one that didn't seem fazed by the immense reiatsu. He just smirked, 'So, Toshiro finally discovered the Kami no Tamashi. Interesting.' Yammi managed to gasp out, "What the … hell is… that..?" Haribel whispered, "Don't you… recognize it? It's… the same… reiatsu that… that Hitsugaya child… had admitted… several days… earlier…"

Gin suddenly grew extremely worried. He had only felt such intense reiatsu from Aizen or Sotaichou Yamamoto. It wasn't normal for a regular taichou to posses such harsh reiatsu. He noticed the smug look on Aizen's face, "Aizen-sama, what're ya hidin' from all of us?"

The brunette chuckled carelessly, "Oh nothing, but we're all going for a small walk out into Hueco Mundo."

That confused everyone majorly, but they followed their overlord out of the Meeting Hall and all sonido'ed out of the palace and out to the border that separated Las Noches from Hueco Mundo. Their eyes all shot up in shock when they saw Toshiro walking on air, and taking long strides away from Las Noches. His eyes were closed, his skin seemed to glow, his beautiful silver hair was the length of his ankles, and trailed behind him like a thick silver river and his body was wrapped up in glowing sheets.

He just kept striding off into the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. Gin couldn't resist: he followed his young lover, using his fastest sonido to keep up with him. Though Toshiro was merely walking, his feet ran like a rushing river, graceful and smooth.

He finally landed on a sand dome, which was shifting underneath his feet. He opened his eyes and looks at Gin, who was slightly panting trying to keep his pace with the silverette. He had a genuine worried expression on his face, "Toshiro..?"

The young prodigy smiled softly, making him look magical, "I'm sorry I had to drag you into all this, Gin. I love you, and can't bare to see you hurt. So, please leave me along until this whole ordeal is over, alright?" Even the spirit that was possessing Toshiro's body was startled when the former shinigami practically shouted, "No! There's no freakin' way I'm gonna abandon ya while yer like this. I love ya, Shiro, and 'm not gonna leave jus' because ya tell meh ta, get it?"

Toshiro was silent before smiling and approaching his older lover, and embracing him, and glowing sheets engulfing the two. Gin smiled and returned the hug, breathing in Toshiro's refreshing scent, and whispered in his ear, "I won' abandon ya, ever Shiro. I love ya, and there's nothin' ya can do 'bout it."

The silverette smiled peacefully, "Thank you," before graduately loosing his angelic glow, his hair reducing back to its usual state, and the floating sheets dropped, draping all over Toshiro's body. He smiled as his eyes slowly closed, "Thank you… Gin. I promise to protect you."

Gin chuckled, bringing his lover closer, "Tha's my line, Shiro." He didn't noticed a hidden reiatsu not far from their location. Aizen watched as Toshiro's power diminished back into its dormant state, and mentally chuckled, 'So, that's what happens. I never thought Gin would be the key to unlocking it. Perfect, just at my advantage. Excellent.'

* * *

><p>Oh no, what is Aizen planning for Gin? Will Toshiro manage to find out and prevent it?<p>

Kami no Tamashi: God's Soul (Again, I got it from Google Translate. I don't know if it's correct or not. If it isn't, please send me the real translation, thanks~!)

~PLEASE REVIEW!

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is the twelfth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin smiled at the peaceful expression on his young lover's face. His smiled turned into a mischievous smirk as he realized that Toshiro was completely bare underneath the long sheets that were draped all over the silverette's lithe body.<p>

He nibbled on Toshiro's ear, loving the shiver it brought through the young prodigy's body, "Gin, don't even think about it. Not out here." Gin chuckled, "Caught. C'mon, let's get back ta Las Noches." Carrying Toshiro bridal style, he sonido'ed back towards the enormous palace.

All the while, Aizen was watching the smallevent going on. He smirked, 'This works out perfectly. For me that is.' He returned to the Espada, who were waiting for him, "Come, let us head back to Las Noches." With that, the group all sonido'ed back to the distant palace.

* * *

><p>Once back at the enormous palace, Gin laid Toshiro back down on the bed, smiling at the small figure. Toshiro opened his eyes, which were still a bit hazy, due to the fact that his eyes were a hypnotizing and engulfing silver when he was in his powered state. The former shinigami brushed the bangs that slightly brushed Toshiro's forehead, "Why? Why didn't you tell me all this before?"<p>

The silverette smiled wearily, but Gin could clearly see the regret laced in along with the smile, "I didn't want you to die. I wanted to keep you out of this to keep you safe." Gin was stunned, but then that smirk made it's way onto his face again, "I thought ya were a prodigy. Fer a genius kid like ya, yer bein' really stupid. Ya should know by now, I ain't so easily gone. Ya should know that by now, right..?"

Toshiro chuckled, "That's just like you: cocky and overconfident." Gin pouted and stuck his tongue out, "So what?" The silverette smiled, raising one hand and soothingly caressed the ex-shinigami's cheek, "Nothing, to me, that only adds to that part of you that I love."

Gin smiled and cuddle his young lover. Toshiro spoke again, "But you have to promise me that you will be careful. I don't want you to die before we can spend the rest of our lives together, just like you promised before. Remember?"

The white haired former shinigami smiled widely at the memory back when he and Toshiro had just begun to date:

_*Begin Flashback*_

_Toshiro was currently in the fourth division barracks, worried sick. Gin had a task to perform in the World of the Living, and was jumped by more than a dozen hollows. He managed to defeat them, but not before one of them managed to slash him down the shoulder. The third division taichou was put into critical care, and Toshiro was the only one who was allowed to visit._

_It had been two weeks since the incident, and Gin showed no signs of waking up, or even showing that he wasn't in a coma, but just asleep. Toshiro was doing his very best not to cry, considering that Unohana-sama and Isane-fuktaichou were there, checking up on their latest patient._

_The fourth division taichou smiled warmly, "There is no need to worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. Ichimaru-taichou is just fine. He just needs to sleep to recuperate and time to heal that wound. Toshiro just put on a stone mask, and nodded, but his eyes were swirling with worry._

_Unohana mentally smiled at how worried Toshiro was for his elder lover, but was too stubborn to show it, "Come, Isane, let us give Hitsugaya-taichou a bit of time to himself." The fourth division fukutaichou bowed, "Hai, Unohana-sama," and followed her superior out of the room._

_Toshiro sat down beside the bed, and stared at Gin's face. It's usual fox-like grin was gone, and for once, the mischievous third division taichou looked truly peaceful. The young prodigy felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he whispered, "Why did you do that, Gin? Why didn't call for help right as you were injured? You could've prevent all this chaos."_

_The young tenth division taichou waited for the rest of the day, doing nothing but stare at his lover's face, as if daring him to stay unconscious any longer. When the sun has completely set, and the moon was high in the sky, Toshiro stood and place his ear to Gin's chest, trying to detect a heartbeat._

_He squeaked with surprise when he felt a butterfly kiss land on his ear. He shot up to find Gin smirking at him, "What were ya tryin' ta do, Shiro-cahn?" Toshiro scowled, lightly slapping Gin upside the head, "You bastard! Don't ever make me worry about you like that again! You nearly gave me heartattack when Unohana-taichou told me that you were injured!"_

_Gin was going to chuckle, but he was stopped when he saw the raw worry in Toshiro's teal-emerald eyes, along with the crystal tears that threaten to fall. The white haired taichou knew for a fact that the young prodigy __**never**__ cried, for anyone, even rarely for young Momo Hinamori._

_He rose a hand and caressed Toshiro's cheek, "'M sorry, Yuki-hime. I didn' mean ta worry ya. 'M sorry." Toshiro roughly wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled, "Forget about that. I'm just glad you're alive and safe." His eye then narrowed, "But… don't __**ever **__do that again, understand? Because if you do, and you're still alive, I'll make you wish you weren't"_

_Gin chuckled, "Sure, Shiro-chan." Toshiro sighed as he gave Gin a light hug, "Promise me… that you'll never leave me. That you'll stay with me. Please?" The white haired taichou chuckled, returning the embrace, "I promise, I'll be there fer ya, Toshiro. Always."_

_*End Flashback*_

Gin smiled fondly at the memory, as he buried his face into Toshiro's wide, untamed silver locks, and whispered, "I told ya tha' I would be there fer ya no matter what. Wha' makes ya think tha' this is any different?"

The young prodigy smiled, and snuggled closer to his older lover, "Thank you, Gin." The two spent the rest of the night on each others' embrace, peaceful smiled adorning their faces.

* * *

><p>Aizen was sitting on his throne, his eyes closed. He smiled sinisterly as his cold eyes cracked open. He mentally chuckled, 'So, now Gin and Toshiro have become closer than ever. A mere obstacle I can easily overcome.'<p>

He tapped a nearly invisible button on his armrest, and the Espiritu Cazador he acquired from Szayel appeared. Taking a hold of his, he gently swayed it side to side, toying and playing with it, slightly amused with the swirling colors that fill its currant emptiness, 'Not for long. Soon, the Espiritu Cazador will become full, and I will have infamous power. More than enough to acquire what I need in order to achieve my goal, and become Kami-sama.'

* * *

><p>That's the twelfth chapter. Aizen's probably going to act in the next two or three chapters. What do you think we should have happen:<p>

***Aizen gets stopped when Gin and Toshiro alone turn on him and defeat him**

***The Seireitei join in, find out Toshiro's secret and help defeat Aizen**

Which one do ya think should happen? OR do ya have your own ideas? If you do, they're more than welcome! XDDD

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This is the thirteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sotaichou Yamamoto was sitting at his desk in the first division barracks, deep in thought. When fukutaichou Matsumoto and Shuhei came back, they reported that while they were battling the Arrancars that had come to defend Las Noches, Gin was with them. He had told them that Toshiro wanted to stay in Hueco Mundo with Gin.<p>

The old shinigami thought, 'This does not sit well with us. Hitsugaya-taichou's betrayal will cost us dearly, if not more. Strange though, why on Earth would he chose to stay with Ichimaru and Aizen? It doesn't seem to add up.' Yamamoto knew that Toshiro was in love with the former third division taichou, and he respected that, but he also knew for a strict fact that the tenth division taichou was extremely duty-bound.

Nothing could keep the young prodigy from doing what was best for the Seireitei, yet why would he throw all of that away? The old shinigami sighed as he stood up and walked over to his enormous balcony, that granted him a view of the entire Seireitei, and all the districts beyond it.

He sighed, breathing in fresh air. Though he was the Sotaichou, he was aging like any other shinigami, 'I really am getting too old for this sort of thing.'

* * *

><p>Aizen made his way down the corridor, his feet gliding smoothly across the white floors, and his steps as graceful and silent as water. His robes swept behind him with a swishing sound as he approached the large pair of white doors that held his little 'treasure.'<p>

He had already laid out a small plan, a pre-brainstorm. He understood that Toshiro was Gin's everything, everything within Gin's world revolved around the silverette boy, like the planets in the solar system revolved around the sun. He also understood that Gin wanted to spoil the boy rotten any way he could. Make sure that Toshiro remained that helpless, vulnerable, flawless, perfect little porcelain doll, as the former third division taichou first found him.

Aizen had planned to take that all away from his subordinate. He was going to shatter Gin completely, and all he had to do in order to achieve that goal was to take the center of Gin's enter world away from him.

Now, there was two ways to do that, but they both had to do with a certain young prodigy: he could simply kill Toshiro, but go for the more painful threat, and make the young child his 'queen'. Unfortunately, the cold bastard of a brunette chose the second choice. He was going to take Toshiro, and make the young silverette prodigy into his queen. Toshiro wouldn't have any true power, all the benefit would go to Aizen.

The brunette would be able to seize the boy's immense power, and fulfill his true goal of becoming Kami-sama. Not to mention that he'll be killing two annoying pests with one stone. He'll be shedding himself of Gin's becoming-too-cocky attitude, and return the white haired former shinigami to his former obedient state, and he'll be able to completely shatter Toshiro's spirit, and gain a beautiful queen, who would be nothing but a puppet with a pretty face.

Yes, everything was going as according as planned and his plan was flawless. After all, Aizen had been planning it for several centuries now, all his patience and scheming was about to pay off.

The brunette turned the handle, and silently pushed the large door open and entered the large room. He had sent Tozen, Gin and several of the Espada to go the World of the Living and seek out Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends and eliminate them. He didn't have any true purpose for that actions except for to buy him some time to 'pursue' the young 'former' taichou of the tenth division.

Aizen wasn't too surprised to find Toshiro peacefully sleeping on the large bed, the white sheets covering him from the waist down, sowing off his bare, pale torso. His soft, wild silver hair was messier than usual, sprayed out all over the pillow, several thick strands sticking to his forehead, overlapping his closed eyes.

His chest rose and lowered at a slow, steady pace, his arms spread out on either side of him, and his head tilted just a bit towards the side. Now Aizen understood more deeply why Gin was so depressed when the brunette told him that he couldn't take Toshiro with them when they were about to make their betrayal to the Seireitei known. The young prodigy was an angel of a beauty.

He smirked deviously and gently ran his fingers gingerly through Toshiro's locks of silver hair, massaging his scalp, just how Gin would. The young boy smiled and slightly leaned into the touch, "Mmm…" Aizen mentally chuckled when he heard a faint purring sound coming from Toshiro's throat, 'Just like the little, naïve kitten he is.'

Toshiro felt skilled fingers tracing patterns on his face, occasionally tapping his nose. . Finally having more than enough, he cracked his eyes open, "… Gin, stop it…" The silverette's breath got caught in the back of his throat when his teal-emerald eyes clashed with cold barren brown orbs instead of narrow slits of brilliant sky blue.

He barely managed to breath, "… Aizen…" The cold brunette chuckled, "My, are you alright, Hitsugaya-taichou? You look pale." Toshiro managed to snap out of his trance, and pasted his usual scowl on his face again, "What are you doing here? And why were you touching my face?"

Aizen chuckled, his eyes openly scanning the pale flesh that was exposed for his eyes to feast on. He was impressed for Gin's taste in men in general. Toshiro was everything Gin had described, and then-some. His frame looked so delicate, and his skin was draped perfectly over his skeleton and muscles, showing everything off at the perfect angle.

Toshiro could feel the cold brunette's eyes practically eye-raping him, and wrapped the sheets around his body, a light rose blush dust across his face, "Stop starring, you fucking pervert!" The overlord of Hueco Mundo chuckled with sick amusement, "Shy as usual, aren't we, Toshiro?"

The 'former' tenth division taichou scowled horribly at the cold brunette, who did nothing but stare back with a sneer of amusement on his face. Aizen then spoke in that intimidating, smooth voice of his, "Well, I haven't come here just to say a polite 'hello', Hitsugaya-san, I'll get to the point. I want you to become my queen."

* * *

><p>OHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! If you want to know what happens next, (though you could probably guess) continue reading and following my story! I swear upon my precious Ipod nano and laptop that I will update very soon, in several days, if not sooner. PROMISE (x100)<p>

If you don't like that Yamamoto was a bit OCC in this chapter, I apologize

~PLEASE REVIEW! When you don't tell me what you think of my story, I get depressed, and I take a long time to post.

(Plus the fact that school started, and I'm starting to get homework again. BUMMER!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This is the fourteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"I want you to be my queen." That phrase rang through Toshiro's head like a powerful echo. He couldn't believe the audacity of the brunette standing before him. He knew full well that Toshiro was in love with Gin, and yet, he still had the nerve to ask such a vile question. It made the young prodigy sick to his stomach.<p>

Toshiro sneered, "You should already know the answer to such an absurd question." Aizen was having fun, teasing the young prodigy, so why stop, "No, not at all. Indulge me, Hitsugaya-san..?" The silverette knew all too well what game Aizen was playing at, and normally wouldn't play along, but that single question alone was enough for Toshiro to loose all common sense. He scowled horribly, "No, I will not become your 'queen.' You know full well that I love Gin."

Aizen chuckled, "You truly don't have much of a choice. You see, the power you posses, the Kami no Tamashi, is an essential part of my plan into becoming Kami-sama. All I need is for you to give it up to me, and I shall leave you and Gin alone." Toshiro scowled, "There is no way I am giving such a dangerous force to you. And don't try to get me to change my mind by threatening Gin. He used to be one of the strongest taichou in the Gotei 13. He won't go down that easily."

Aizen chuckled, "I never said that I was going to use _Gin_ to threaten _you_." Now Toshiro was confused, "Then what..?" Aizen snickered, "You see, you may not be aware of it, but you are everything to Gin. Everything that exists in his world revolves around solely you, as the planets revolve loyally around the sun. He would do absolutely anything, just to ensure your safety. That includes giving into my demands, and ending your petty relationship."

Toshiro's teal-emerald eyes shot up with realization. Aizen wasn't going to use Gin to pursue Toshiro into becoming his queen, but use Toshiro's well-being as a way to mold Gin into doing whatever the brunette bastard demanded, including giving Toshiro up.

The silverette scowled horribly, "You wouldn't dare…" The brunette smirked, "Oh, I would dare. Unless you willingly agree to become my queen. I will explain things to Gin, and nobody will get their meaningless hearts shattered to oblivion. Do we have a deal?"

Toshiro's eyes were glued to the white carpeted floor, his teeth silently grinding together, trying to think of a way out. But even his geniusly developed mind couldn't think of a solution to this problem. If he disagreed, Aizen would put both Gin and him through the worse mental torture, but not truly killing them, but if he did agree, he and Gin would have to break their relationship, and Toshiro would have to become… Aizen's queen. The mere thought caused hives to break out all over Toshiro's skin. Though it disgusted him to no end, Toshiro wasn't stupid (the kid's far from it :P).

Eyes still cast down, he whispered in a barely audible voice, "Fine, I'll be your… queen. Just leave Gin alone, and set him straight,_ gently_." Toshiro put an extra emphasize on 'gently'. Aizen chuckled in that smooth, baritone of his, and the young prodigy felt skilled fingers wrap around his chin, tilting it up so that angry and sad teal-emerald orbs would clash with smug and victorious cold brown ones, and shivered involuntarily as Aizen whispered in his ear, "Good choice, Toshiro-_hime_."

Toshiro's eyes turned sad, 'I am so sorry, Gin. I really don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. You've done so much to protect me, now it's my turn to shield you.' The silverette was brought of his thoughts at the baritone of the cold brunette he was now forced to submit to, "Excellent choice, Toshiro. For now, stay here. I shall return for you later."

As the overlord of Hueco Mundo made his way towards the door, he barely glanced over his shoulder and added, "Oh, and don't breathe a single word of this to anyone. Everyone, including Ichimaru will find out about this all in due time." With that, Aizen was gone, leaving a nearly weeping Toshiro to wallow in his own regret, 'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>Gin was coming back from the World of the Living, not feeling any more drained than when he left. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends did put up one hell of a fight, but Tozen and Gin didn't even have to do anything, considering that the members of the Espada that tagged along all found their own opponents. Though he had to admit, it was amusing to watch Grimmjow and Ichigo fight with their all, with that bloodlusting smirk pasted on the blue-haired Espada's face and that soul-piercing scowl that adorned the orange haired shinigami's expression.<p>

He made his way down the white corridor, back towards the room that his lover was residing in. Gin had several protests when Aizen told him to accompany Tozen to the World of the Living. He wanted to spend the entire day cuddling and molesting his young silverette lover (they've have several days like that in the past. Those would be Gin's favorite days XDD)

He approached the door and walked into the room, "Hey, Shiro-cha…" The words died right in his throat as Gin saw Toshiro sitting there on the bed, clutching the blanket, in an attempt to hide himself, a faint blush dusting his face (from when Aizen was being a peeping tom) and his eyes were innocently half-lid.

Gin could feel an extremely strong arousal coming on, a tent forming in his hakama. Toshiro sighed innocently, "Oh, good, it's you Gin. I thought you were someone else. Where did you…" He squeaked when he found Gin tackling him backwards, pinning his down, grinding their pelvises together, causing friction, making the blush on the silverette's face intensify ten fold, and drew a hearty moan out of the young prodigy.

The former shinigami nuzzled the crock of the silverette's neck, "Ya didn' really believe that ya could wear nothin' and look tha' sexy, and not expect meh ta want ta fuck ya inta the mattress, did ya?" Toshiro gave a light laugh, a mixture of a giggle and a chuckled, "Are you always like this?" Gin grinned even wider, "I dunno, is tha' a trick question?"

Toshiro gasped when Gin nipped a sweet spot on his neck: his moat vulnerable area not that anyone else but Gin knew about. He gently allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he felt Gin go lower and lower. The young prodigy was about to give in when a sudden memory came crashing back

_*Memory*_

_Aizen was standing there by the bed, with his finger lifting Toshiro's chin upwards, his lips just next to the boy's ear, sending out a huff of hot air that sent a cold shiver down Toshiro's spine, _

"_Good choice, Toshiro-__**hime**_

_*End Memory*_

With a wave of energy that Toshiro didn't think he had when he was in such a state, he shoved Gin off, and curled up deeply into a ball in the white sheets, tears flowing from his face, "S-stop, just stop..!"Gin just sat there, shocked at what his silverette lover just did. Even at the very beginning of their relationship, when Toshiro pretended that he hated Gin and constantly asked him to leave, he would even back then blush fiercely and stuttered his words when Gin flirted with him. This was the first time that Toshiro pushed him away the he did. To say that he was hurt wouldn't even be considered an understatement.

Gin spoke in a comforting voice that not many people could believe that a person like him could posses, "Shiro-chan, whassa matta? Ya okay..?" The young silverette continued to sob, "Yes, I'm just fine, just go away, leave me alone..!" Toshiro was so distressed with what happened with Aizen that he couldn't hear what was coming out of his mouth.

Gin was still shocked, and he stayed that way for several minutes before he knew that the only person that could get his normally so strong a lover to crack like this was a certain bastard of a brunette named Sosuke Aizen. He gently stood up and smoothed out his white robes and whispered, "Please fall asleep, Yuki-chan, and let meh sort all this ou'" before sweeping out.

Toshiro didn't hear what his lover had said before he left. The young prodigy was already three-fourths asleep, all his harsh sobbing and raw tears completely exhausting him.

* * *

><p>All the lower Arrancars trembled with terror, even the Espada were uneasy. They felt tremendous reiatsu, and it wasn't from Aizen. It came from his second-in-command, Gin, and it wasn't something to trifle with. Normally the white haired former shinigami would be slyly smiling, thinking about tricks and pranks he could pull on someone, and would keep his tremendous reiatsu at bay. Now, he allowed his reiatsu to flow freely, and it was literally crushing.<p>

But that didn't bother the former shinigami at all. His only goal at the moment was to find Aizen and get some answers out of that bastard of an overlord, even if it meant literally beating them out of him. Gin made is way into the Throne Room, and not-so-gently slammed the large double doors open, cracking the walls that received them. There was Aizen, sitting on his white throne, with Tozen at his left. The brunette looked up from the paper that he was reading, and that smug smirk on his face slightly grew, "Hello, Gin. Is there something at is troubling you..?"

The fact along that Toshiro was in such aguish that it would drive to sob like a newborn was enough for Gin to tear all of Las Noches down, but the picture of Aizen sitting there so calmly with that extremely irritating smirk on his face was just too much for Gin to handle. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He stormed up the foot of the throne, and spoke in a chilling voice that could've frozen Hell to one enormous icicle, "What did ya do ta Toshiro, Aizen? He's cryin' like freakin' baby, what'cha do ta him?"When the brunette didn't answer, the white haired former taichou shouted, "Answer me, dammit!' An enormous wave of reiatsu came surging out, slightly crippling Tozen, who had the weakest reiatsu of the three. Aizen, on the other hand, didn't even flinch.

He chuckled, slightly ruffling his hair, and made a motion that dismissed Tozen from the room before answering, "What do you think I did to your beloved, Ichimaru..?" Gin scowled slightly. Aizne only called him by his last name when he is extremely annoyed, or he was having a lot of fun. Judging by that smile on his face, Gin had to guess that Aizen was mocking him, not truly giving him am answer, "If I knew wha' ya did ta Toshiro ta make 'im cry so hard, I wouldn't be askin', now would I?"

The brunette laughed out loud, "My my Gin, as slever with words as usual, aren't we now? As for what I did to Hitsugaya-san, let's just say he and I had a little … chat, and came to an agreement." Gin's eyebrows furrowed down with suspicion, "What sort of agreement?"

Aizen paused, keeping his second in command in suspense as he picked up his mug of bland tea and took a small, unnecessary sip from it and set it down again, "He agreed to become my queen."

* * *

><p>Gin felt something snap deep inside him. He felt a tidal wave of emotions come crashing down on him: anger, hate, confusion, suspicion, all of those negative feelings that Gin thought he was immune to, came flooding into him, 'Toshiro… agreed ta become… Azien's QUEEN?'<p>

The former shinigami managed to restrain himself from collapsing right on the spot, but he was trembling, threatening to fall over. He was on the brink of crying with grief when something clicked, and his quaking stopped and he straightened himself, "Alrigh' Aizen, wha' trick're ya palyin this time?" The brunette rose an eyebrow, "Trick..?"

Gin looked up straight at the cold brunette, his slighted eyes reslanted, and that wide grin adorning his mouth again, "I know Shiro-chan, and he isn' the type ta go off and ditch meh like tha', 'specially not fer someone like ya."

Aizen returned his second in command's daring smirk, "Ever heard of a change in heart, Gin..? The white haired former shinigami didn't seem affected by that statement, "Yea, but Shiro-chan would neva have one. Tha' I know fer a fact."

Aizen chuckled, "Believe what you wish, Ichimaru, but you can't change the fact that your precious Toshiro is going to become my queen, no longer at your side." Gin scowled, "Tha' isn' true. Yer lyin'." The brunette smirked calmly, "Why not watch this..?" He pressed a button on his throne's armrest, and a foggy screen appeared in front of Gin. It began to play the scene of Aizen talking with Toshiro about his role as the queen of Las Noches, and Toshiro agreeing.

The scene flashed deep within Gin, striking a cord every time he heard the words, 'Fine, I'll be your… queen,' come from his young lover's mouth. He began to tremble slightly, "No, no, it can' be. Shiro-chan wouldn' do tha'…" Aizen's eyes seemed to glow with amusement at his second in command's distress, "Now do you believe that Toshiro had a change in heart…Gin..?"

Gin felt his legs give out, and he sank to his knees, and to the ground. He felt like his entire world was crumbling all around him. The center of his universe, his reason for living, his joy and happiness, was taken from him. And it hurt like nothing he felt before.

Aizen smirked, "Don't be so depressed, Gin. I've assigned you as the most loyal subordinate of Toshiro, a bodyguard if you will. You'll still be able to be near your little silverette lover, but it will me that will posses the power that Hitsugaya-san harbors, and will be the mother of _my_ children." Those words rattled Gin harshly. He was already harshly shaken by Toshiro becoming the bastard's queen, but listening to Aizen say that Toshiro will bare his children was just the limit.

Gin forced himself to his feet, "No' gonna happen, ya hear?" Aizen rose an eyebrow, "Oh..? Just what makes you think that, Gin?" The white haired former shinigami looked up at the brunette, "I won' let it happen. Shiro-chan's too innocent an' pure ta bare yer children. Tha's just disgusting, an' 'm gonna make sure tha' won' happen." With that oath make clear, the former taichou made his way out of the Throne Room, slamming the doors so hard one of them cracked while the other fell off a hinge.

The cold bastard of a brunette chuckled, "So hopeless, making such empty bluffs." With that, he picked up the paper he was reading and continued to browse down it, occasionally sipping from his white mug of tea.

* * *

><p>Gin walked down the enormous, empty white hallway, his steps loud and clumsy. His teeth were grinding underneath his lips, 'I have no choice. I hav' ta go back ta the Seireitei, an' ask them fer their help. Can' expect they'd help meh without some penalty, but worth the try.'<p>

He passed by Toshiro's room, but didn't even bother to go in, considering that being near Toshiro would cause both of them too much pain, 'Don' worry, my Yuki-hime. 'M gonna find a way ta make sure ya don't go through with this.'

* * *

><p>POOR GIN! I'm making Aizen sound a little more mellow out because he's happy with Toshiro as his queen, and he's getting really cocky. Gin must be really desperate if he's going back to the Seireitei for help<p>

F.Y.I.: School started for me like a week ago, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I did when during summer break, sorry

~PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll treat you to Rick's Ice Cream ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This is the fifteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Alarms clanked all throughout the Seireitei as Gin, along with Teir Harribel and Stark Coyote, who were surprisingly more loyal to Gin than to Aizen (that's right, I made them that way in my story,) stepped out of Garganta. He had a hint of his usual smirk on his face, but not that creepy one that made everyone, but Toshiro, leery of him.<p>

As the three stepped out of that enormous black void, Taichou Soi-Fung, Byakuya and Fukutaichou Kira, and Momo shunpo'ed in front of him, their zanpakuto out and ready. Soi-Fung was the first to talk, "Why are you here, traitor? You should know full well that you are no longer welcome here."

Harribel made a move to draw her zanpakuto and defend her superior, but Gin lifted his hand, "No, Harribel, we're no' here ta fight." The extremely busty pure blond Espada nodded and dropped her affending hand, "My apologies, Lord Ichimaru."

The white haired former taichou turned back to the posse of five, "I wanna speak ta Sotaichou Yamamoto… please." (*Gasp* Gin said please, quick, head for the shelters, the world's coming to an end!)

Byakuya had to stop the two fukutaichou from lunging and engaging in battle, "Is there a specific reason why you want to speak with the Sotaichou, Ichimaru, even with the knowledge that there is pratically no change that he will pay any heed to your words..?"

Gin's faint smirk disappeared, his face becoming serious and solemn, truly sincere, "Yea, I need ya guys' help with somethin'. It has ta do with Aizen and Toshiro-kun." Momo's eyes shot up at the mention of her old childhood friend, "Toshiro..? Is he alright? What's the matter?" Gin didn't bother to meet her eyes, he just looked to the side, "He's fine… fer now."

Momo's eyes slightly clouded with worry and she turned to the two taichou, "Soi-Fung taichou, Kuchiki Taichou, please allow Ichimaru to speak with Sotaichou Yamamoto. If it concerns Aizen, it must be of some importance."

Kira spoke to his former taichou, "Ichimaru-taichou, is this threat so important that you are to seek us, your currant enemies, for assistance?" Gin didn't nod, but his voice said it all, "It is, fer both you Seireitei folk, it'll help defeat Aizen, fer me, it'll help meh help Toshiro-kun, an' fer the remaining Arrancar and Espada, it'll help gain their freedom from that cold bastard. So, everyone get's somethin' outta this deal."

Soi-Fung taichou was the last to hesitantly sheath her zanpakuto, and grudgly spoke, "Very well, we shall inform the Sotaichou of your request, but while you are speaking with Sotaichou Yamamoto, your two Espada subordinates are to stay outside, do we have an agreement?"

The white haired former taichou nodded, "Fine with me." He turned to Harribel and Stark, "You two are ta listen ta what the shinigami tell ya, 'k? It'll be just a lil' while." The two Espada nodded. Byakuya closed his eyes and turned around, ready to shunpo back towards the Gotei 13, "Come, we are to head back as quickly as possible, orders of the Sotaichou himself."

With that, the four shinigami shunpo'ed off back towards the barracks, with Gin, Halibel and Stark at their side, using sonido.

* * *

><p>Back in Hueco Mundo, and within Las Noches, Toshiro was currently sitting on a small white stool, staring out the window, at the endless bright sky, and the moving clouds. He was dressed in a white outfit with black outlining, like Orihime's outfit, only smaller and made for a male.<p>

He sighed as he stood up and walked to the attached bathroom, turning on the water, making it fill the sink about three fourths of the way and gently splashing his face with the cool water. He always wondered how Las Noches was able to provide water and food for its inhabitants when it's surroundings were nothing but a white-sanded desert with nothing but dead trees for vegetation.

After wiping his face dry with a soft towel, Toshiro stared at his reflection in the crystal clear mirror that took up the entire wall above the counter with the sink. His skin had grown considerably pale, due to the inability to venture outside, rule of Aizen himself and his hair growing just an inch and a half longer.

Though the food he was forced to eat here was richer than his usual diet of cold foods back in the Seireitei and served in large portions, the prodigy's frame was still very lean and lithe, due to the 'physical' activities that he and Gin engaged in every other day for hours on end, going on for six to ten rounds, maximum eleven rounds before Toshiro fell unconscious and couldn't wake up until several hours later.

Toshiro had lost track of Hyorinmaru several days after he was brought to Las Noches, but due to his immense reiatsu, he didn't have to worry about self defense, not to mention that Aizen had made it all too clear that should any Arrancar of any status even lay a finger of harm upon his person, that Arrancar would be instantly eradicated.

The silverette felt so spoiled, literally spoiled rotten. He had everything, yet the one thing that he truly wanted, he couldn't have, or everything and everyone that he ever knew and cared for, would disappear. Stepping out of the bathroom, the silverette flopped down on the enormous bed, the white sheets practically burying him.

He was ordered to move from his currant residence to Aizen's personal chambers, since he was the queen now. Aizen would leave him estimated an hour after Toshiro finishes dressing for the day, lavishing him with morning kisses and caresses.

It disgusted the young prodigy to no end, but he understood that in order to protect the Seireitei and Gin, he had to go through with it. But that doesn't mean that he had to like it. He was far from it, actually.

Toshiro lifted his right hand, a white ring with a diamond set in it, with teardrop emeralds on either side of it. Aizen had given it to him, in the Throne Room, in front of all the Arrancar in the large palace of Las Noches, telling everyone that Toshiro was now his queen, their superior and he was under the Espada's protection. Now everybody who didn't want to die, including the sadistic perverts and the crazy as hell perverts, stayed a respectful distance away from the young Las Noches 'queen' and made double sure to show their respect.

Closing his eyes, the young 'former' tenth division taichou recalled a conversation that disturbed him greatly. He was exploring the corridors of Las Noches for the first time, and he happened to stumble upon a small chat Aizen was having with Szayel, and Toshiro remembered all too clearly that the pink haired Arrancar was like a hollow version of the twelfth division taichou Mayuri as well as the eighth Espada.

_*Start Flashback*_

_Toshiro was walking down one of the trillions of corridors and hallways that made up the enormous, tremendous palace of Las Noches. He had to walk a little slower than his normal pacing, due to that his legs haven't been used for what seemed like months, and the Yami noTamashi's affect of illness was still taking a slight toll on his health._

_As his black boots with white designs pattered silently down the white hallway, he heard murmuring voices around the corner. Ducking against the wall, concealed by the dark shadows, he barely peered around the corner and was hardly surprised to see Aizen, but was a little stunned to see that it was Szayel that he was talking to._

_He ducked back around in case his 'husband' (*Shudder* Man, I'm sorry to have to torture lil' ole Shiro-chan like this, but don't worry, everyone, he'll be better.) saw him. He could hear every word of their conversation, even with their low voices._

_Toshiro easily recognized the overlord of Hueco Mundo's smooth and velvety voice, "Well, Szayel? Are you beginning on that little assignment I requested?"The silverette made out a slight smug chuckle, "Indeed. As you requested, a drug that will grant Toshiro-hime the ability to bear children is beginning to develop. There are still quite a few flaws, both minor and major that need to be worked out, but should be able to be completed in several weeks."_

_Hives broke out all over Toshiro's being, and crept all over his pale skin, 'Give birth to children? What, is Aizen willing to become a father now, because I'm not willing to go through the pain of labor and childbirth and become a mother, especially to the offspring of that… that… sadistic bastard!'_

_Normally Toshiro would remain calm and think his way out of his predicaments, but this was far too much for the young prodigy to handle all at once. First of all, he was far too young to even begin thinking about children. Second, Aizen was at least three times his age, if not even that Gin was also much older than Toshiro, he was also much younger than Aizen. And third, Toshiro wasn't about to give life to what could become Aizen's heir to Hueco Mundo's throne. That would surely seal the Seireitei's fate,and not in a good way._

_Not wishing to hear any more of that bullshit, the silverette quickly turned on his heel and shunpo'ed back down the hall, wanting to get as far away from the two talking as possible without causing any suspicion of escape._

_*End Flashback*_

Toshiro shuddered at the disgusting memory. Aizen had yet to make a sexual move on him, and for that, he was truly grateful. The young silverette wasn't ready to go through with it, and he doubt he ever will be. So far, he's extremely picky and careful about what he ate and drink, only eating food that was low in calories and extremely tasteful and striking to his tasted buds and only drinking water, not wanting to chance drinking tea and have Szayel slip that mysterious birth-giving drug in it.

Sitting up properly, the young prodigy once again peered out the window. At the moment was the hour where Aizen had ordered him to stay in 'their' chambers, due to certain 'circumstances' that he didn't bother to tell his 'wife' what they were.

Toshiro's eyes were blank for most of the time. Just this morning, or something, Gin, along with the first and the third Espada had gone missing. Suprisingly, even Aizen didn't know where they went, but didn't bother to send out any Arrancar to go searching for them, "They'll come back in due time. They always do." That's what Aizen had told Toshiro when he asked why he wasn't sending out at least one Espada or Arrancar to go searching for the missing three. Then the brunette gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and tucked him into bed before crooning 'Good Night,' and walking out.

The silverette couldn't help but cringe at the very memory of Aizen's cold lips against his. But he knew he had to get used it, he's stuck kissing those lips for the rest of his life. His eyes remained closed, even when he heard the sound of the door opening, and the muffled footsteps coming towards him. He already knew who it was.

Still laying down, the silverette felt the bed dip with a new weight, and a warm body lay near his. He then felt two long, strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, his face gently muffled into a hard, firm chest. Toshiro's nose was assaulted with Aizen's scent, which was similar to freezing mint, so cold that it slightly stung the prodigy's nose if he breathed in too deeply too quickly.

He cracked his eyes open and his teal-emerald eyes met white silk robes, "…Aizen…" He heard the brunette slightly shift so that their bodies would mold together, and he felt him bury his face in his silver hair, "Yes, Toshiro-hime?"

The silverette mentally scowled at the nick name, but ignored it none the less, "Have you found Harribel, Stark and Ichimaru yet?" Toshiro mentally cringed at calling his 'ex' lover by the formal tone. Aizen forced him to, or it would be considered disrespect towards him, or adultery, and the young silverette was threatened with severe consequences and punishment if he was caught with adultery.

The overlord of Hueco Mundo cracked his eyes open, his cold brown orbes just barely showing in tiny, narrow slits, and slightly seethed at the affection he heard in his 'queen's' tone when he mentioned the white haired former shinigami. Instead, he gripped Toshiro's chin and forced him into a furious kiss. Toshiro winced at the burning pain that shot through his lips as they began to bruise from the force.

When they parted, Toshiro felt a tiny trickle of blood dripping from a cut from his lower lip. Aizen stared into his teal-emerald eyes intensely with his on cold brown ones, "I heard just how much affection ou put into saying Ichimaru's name, and I hate it. From now on, you are to either say his name coldly, or don't say it at all."

Grabbing Toshiro's silver locks harshly, and tugging the prodigy's face close to his, and breathed menacely, "Am I understood, Toshiro-hime?" The silverette winced, and whimpered, "Y-yes, Aizen-sama." The brunette smirked and gently let go with a push, sending Toshiro sprawling backwards onto the mattress. The brunette leered down at him, "You have no idea I want to bury myself into that cult of yours, my beloved queen, but unfortunately, until Szayel completes that conceiving drug, I must restrain myself. What do you say we drop all this and go to sleep, hmmm..?"

Toshiro understood the double meaning of that phrase, and normally, he would've exploded with rage at the suggestion of such a vulgar action, but this time, Toshiro was too exhausted and half broken to fight back, "Yes, Aizen-sama." The 'former' tenth division taichou allowed himself to get picked up and buried into the heat of the brunette traitor, staying rigid still as he felt smooth hand undressing him, and throwing his clothing off onto the ground. He was continuous stripped until he was completely, bare naked, exposing everything.

Aizen removed his own top, but kept on his white hakama. Taking his deep maroon red obi sash, he tied it loosely around Toshiro's lower abdomen, which barely covered his hips, still exposing his groin. Toshiro couldn't fight down the fierce blush that flushed his pale skin. Aizen grinned at the extremely erotic sight before him, "My, it is such a good thing that I mastered self control over my centuries of living, ne..?"

The silverette stayed silent, but was seething and dieing on the inside. He felt so humiliated and dirty, having to expose himself in such a vulgar manner to his enemy. He was just lucky that Szayel took his time to perfect his experiment, so that he didn't have to worry about doing 'it' with Aizen and becoming pregnant.

Slowly, as exhausted the young silverette was, Toshiro couldn't sleep until he was certain that Aizen wouldn't threaten him anymore. In other words, the brunette was asleep, and his warm, cloudy breath trickling down the prodigy's neck.

Finally, Toshiro's entire body, along with his mind, crashed, and he warmly welcomed the darkness slowly consuming his vision. Before he completely fell unconscious, the silverette felt several stray tears slightly well up in his eyes, and his shutting-down mind processed one last lingering thought, 'Gin, where are you? Please, you didn't leave me behind, did you? Please don't me again, not with Arrancars and Aizen. Please come back for me, I'm begging you.'

After that last thought was brought out, did the young silverette finally allow himself to slip into the gently embrace of unconsciousness. A single crystal tear escaped his eyes, and slowly crept down his pale cheek.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 15, how'd you all like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. We got a new computer, and it took forever to install it, and took another forever to redownload all my files onto it, so yeah.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This is the sixteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>There was extreme tension radiating from the first division office. It sent chills down every shinigami's spine within a mile's length. Gin was currently sitting in front of the Sotaichou Yamamoto, and their eyes clashed, nether one of them willing to give up the glaring contest.<p>

Finally Yamamoto spoke up in his husky voice, "Well, Ichimaru? Why have you come back to the Seireitei?" The white haired former shinigami stared right into the old man's eyes, " 'Cause I need yer help." The old Sotaichou slightly scoffed, " Is there a specific reason you ask us, your currant enemies, for help?" Gin spoke up, "It's not fer meh. It's fer Toshiro-chan. He's becomin' Aizen's 'queen', an' I can' allow tha' ta happen."

Yamamoto rose an eybrow, "Queen? Toshiro? Why on earth would Aizen want Toshiro as his queen?" Gin sighed, taking in a deep breath before beginning to explain the reason why Toshiro fell sick not too long after the three former taichou disappeared to Hueco Mundo, about the silverette's power, the Kami no Tamashi, and what Aizen wanted with it, and Toshiro.

When Gin finished his explanation, Yamamoto wisely nodded his head, "Hmmm.. . yes I have indeed heard of the Kami no Tamashi, or God's Soul. It is said that once every millennia, God himself entrusts a part of his very essence into the form of energy, and morphs it into a body and soul of a random living organism. Finding it within a mere human's soul would have the possibilities one third to a trillion, almost non- existent. But, for a shinigami to posses it, that possibility would by two thirds in a trillion, barely any difference. I completely understand why Aizen would want to get a hold of the Kami no Tamashi, and to think one of our very own taichou of the Gotei 13 bore God's Soul within him. Incredible."

He was silent for a moment before making eye contact again with Gin, "Very well, we shall assist you, but until we decide the time to strike, I'm afraid that we must retain you in a prison cell, dubbed as a traitor." Gin lightly chuckled, " Still a' uptight a' eva, ain't cha, Old man Yamamoto. Fine, I can do tha'. I wanna kno, yer no' gonna let tha' creepy twelfth division taichou experiment on Harribel and Stark, right?" The old Sotaichou nodded, "You have my word that those two Espada will be in good hands. No need to worry."

He then stood up and thumped his large staff onto the ground three times. With the third thump, his fukutaichou, Chojiro Sasakibe, entered the large office, "Lock Gin Ichimaru up in the large Cell 4560, and have those accompanying him locked up in the cells on either side of his. Not a single person is to lay a finger of harm of any one of them. Is that understood?" The first division fukutaichou looked surprised that his tiachou wasn't going to go right ahead and execute the traitor, and give the two Espada up for research, but he knew better than to question orders.

He bowed respectfully and spoke, "Understood, Sotaichou." With a beckoning wave, Gin took that and followed the white haired fukutaichou out of the office. Yamamoto made his way to the large window and gazed out over the Seireitei, and all the districts beyond it. He had a worried crease on his forehead, 'The Kami no Tamashi, hmmm? The last person I've heard posses this force came to meet a terrible end, as so did all the people this person cared most for.'

Now Yamamoto may the Sotaichou of the First Division, but he was still a living person, with a living and beating heart, capable of feeling emotions, and the feelings he was feeling at the moment were torment and nervousness. He truly cared for the people who worked under and with him, and it hurt him when they had to go through such rough times. He took especially to Toshiro. The young prodigy was the youngest shinigami to be able to reach the rank of Gotei 13 taichou in the history of the Seireitei. That was impressive, and he knew that. That's why he demanded everyone address him proper, because he worked so hard to earn the title of tiachou, and was proud of it.

The long bearded Sotaichou rubbed his forehead, 'I have to make sure that I can help Hitsugaya-taichou if I can. He's like a grandchild to me.' And you all know how grandparents are overly protective of their grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Las Noches, and within Aizen's private chambers, Toshiro woke up for the first time to find the cold brunette gone, not sitting in a chair across the chamber, or not in bed, leering at him with those cold, intimidating eyes of his. He sat up, still wearing nothing but that deep maroon obi that Aizen had tied around him before the fell asleep. He found a note laying innocently on the white bedside table, picked it up and scanned it over:<p>

_My beloved Rose,_

_A thousand apologies I have to leave you before you wake up. Szayel informed me that there was a break through with the child-birth drug and needed my supervision on several of its final developments. In just more days, you will be able to conceive children, and start a family. You will also be able to provide me with an heir to my throne._

_Aizen_

The words on the note send nervous chills down Toshiro's spine. He didn't want to become infected with that demonic drug, and he even more didn't want to have sex with that traitor and conceive his children. The mere thought of it made the young prodigy want to puke.

Tearing the note up and tossing into the trash-bin underneath the table, Toshiro looked around for something to wear. He found a fresh uniform laid out on a chair. After slipping into it and placing the maroon obi on the table, the young silverette went into the bathroom to wash his face.

After splashing warm water onto his face, dabbing it dry and rubbing a bit of lotion on his cheeks, he stepped out of bathroom to see a small Arrancar servant timidly displaying an extravagant breakfast out for the young youth. Toshiro was still stunned at how much food the cooks prepared for him alone. It was like he got seven course meals every day. And it was starting to get on his nerves. He looked at all the food that was going to go to waste and looked at the little servant. It was young girl with silky black hair and navy blue eyes. Half her face was covered with her mask that looked like a human skull. Toshiro took in just how thin and frail the little thing looked. He was actually afraid that he might break her bones if he just so much as brush her.

But the silverette understood that these small fry Arrancar meant nothing in the eyes of the Espada and Aizen. He had already witnessed countless of them slaughtered by the Epsada when they displeased them, for training, or for just the heck of it. It made him sick, yet he couldn't do anything about it, even with his status as the 'queen' of Hueco Mundo, he had no true power, just the way that bastard of a brunette wanted it.

Toshiro spoke up in a light and caring tone, a volume that nobody ever used towards the lowly class, "It's alright, I don't need my food all set up like that. I'll just eat it the way it's brought in." The girl looked absolutely horrified at the mere thought, "N-no, I c-could never leave y-you to d-dine in such h-horrid c-conditions..! T-Toshiro-Hime deserves m-much better t-than t-that..!"

The silverette was touched at how devoted the female Arrancar girl was to her duties, but there was limit, and Toshiro's limit was when the devotion led to problems for the health and well being for the person, or Arrancar, or whatever. He took that same tone, a little firmer, allowing no room for questions or argument, "And as Toshiro… _Hime _(insert shudder there), I said to leave it as the food is, and that you and all the other servant Arrancars are allowed to have whatever I may not finish."

The ravenette girl was stunned that someone of the status of a 'queen' would bother to care about all the lowly Arrancars crawling around Las Noches. She quickly finished the preparations that she was currently fussing over, bowed respectfully before timidly running off. The silverette's eyes followed her out as he sat down and sighed, tired already, from lack of nutrition from the past few weeks. He picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it as he poured himself a glass of water, still avoiding the juice, coffee, and tea like poison, afraid of that drug Szayel was developing.

After eating a slice of toast, a quarter plate of eggs, a strawberry scone and downed a glass of water, Toshiro washed his hands and quietly made his way out of Aizen's private chambers and down the corridors, exploring the still enormous Las Noches. It's been weeks since he started exploring the tremendous palace and he still hasn't memorized even half of it.

As he made his way around, he heard footsteps coming toward him from around the corner. Deciding not to take a chance, the young prodigy quickly ducked into the shadows, and completely sealing and covering up his reiatsu. He watched as two Espada casually walked down the hall, right by him without detectinghim. Toshiro recognized that it was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nnoitra Gilga, the fifth and sixth Espada. The silverette had witnessed them both fight before, and was horrified at just how merciless they were. They ruthlessly murdered each and every one of their training Arrancars.

He quietly listened at their conversation and nearly hurled at their vulgar both topic and words. The lanky thin fifth Espada had that wide piano grin pasted on his face, "So, what'cha think of Toshiro-hime?" A wide sadistic smirk made its way onto the blunette's face, slightly rising the jawbone hollow mask a bit, "He's got one hella ass. Not ta mention a sexy face ta go with it." Nnoitra chuckled, "Yep, Aizen's one lucky bastard ta get a sexy minx like the lil' tyke." Grimmjow snickered, "Hey, if that brown hired bastard doesn' wan' 'im, 'm gonn the first one ta fuck him six days from Sunday."

Their laughter rang out eerily after as they disappeared around a corner, to who knows where. Toshiro stepped out of the little corner he was hiding in, still shivering at what he had just heard, and that the fat that he has become so cowardly that he resorted to hiding from his opponents.

Toshiro decided to make his way back to Aizen's private chambers, lest risk bumping into more of the perverted Arrancars crawling around. As he turned a corner, he crashed into a solid body, sending him falling backwards onto the floor. He looked up just to come eye to eye with a pair of bright cyan blue eyes. He mentally cringed: out of all of the people he could've bumped into, he had to bump into the pair of extreme perverts who were after his ass.

Grimmjow smirked, along with Nnoitra, "Well, well, well, looky here. Looks like Toshiro- _hime_ decide' ta go explorin'" Toshiro quickly got to his feet, but even his full height was barely allowed him to measure up to Grimmjow's lower torso, or Nnoitra's hips. The young prodigy gently brushed himself off and mumbled, "I'm sorry, excuse me," and tried to keep on walking, but he didn't get far when he felt a large calloused hand wrap around and grab his left upper arm.

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head slightly, to see Grimmjow gripping his arm tightly, and Nnoitra snaking a lanky arm around his lithe waist. He struggled, but it didn't do any good, considering that they both were double his size and were at full power, while he was frail and was sickly and delicate, "Let… me go… now, the both of you."

The lanky ravenette fifth Espada cackled along with the sixth Epsada, "Not gonna happen 'til we get wha' we wan'" The question of what it was died in Toshiro's brain as Nnoitra brutally claimed his lips with his own while Grimmjow began to suck n his neck, leaving a purple hickey. Toshiro tried to scream, if nothing else, but couldn't find his voice, not to mention that the slimy fifth Espada was covering his mouth.

The silvertte's eyes shot up when he felt calloused hands beginning to pull open his robe, revealing flawless, porcelain pale skin. He could feel both Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's greedy and lustful gaze bare right into his chest. Grimmjow growled like the large panther cat he was, "So pretty. Can't believe tha' bastard Aizen hasn' claimed ya yet."

Toshiro felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes, "L-let me go, please…" The blunette sixth Espada chuckled, "Sorry, no can do," and began to lap at the pale skin while Nnoitra brutally claimed is lips again, allowing his long hands roam all over the young prodigy.

Just as it began to get really serious, an emotionless, monotone voice spoke out, "Aizen-sama will have you both killed if you perform such inappropriate and vulgar actions upon Toshiro-hime, not to mention the princess will be punished severely for adultery."

The two Arrancars stopped their assault on the young silverette's quivering body and looked up to see Ulquiorra, fourth Espada, his large emerald green eyes as emotionless as ever. His hands were in the pockets of his hakama, looking as casual and bored as any other 'superior' being when dealing with lowly life forms.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, and gripped Toshiro slightly harder, "Fuck off, Ulquiorra. Aizen's stupid fer no' claimin' the princess before. Now, it's my turn, with Nnoitra." The green eyed Espada spoke up again with that same monotone, "Aizen-sama ordered us to protect Toshiro-him, not molest him. Now keep your hands off of the princess, trash, before I release a cero." The two Espada grumbled before roughly letting the young prodigy go and storming off down the corridor.

Ulquiorra transferred his gaze to Toshiro, who was slightly panting, several stray tears trickling down his pale cheeks, and trying to recover up himself with his robes, but the white top was still loose, and revealed his frail looking shoulders.

He still tried to compose himself, and spoke up, but his voice was nothing but above a whisper, "Thank you, Ulquiorra." The paled skinned Espada nodded, and extended his hand to the young silverette, who timidly took it. The emerald green eyed Arrancar spoke, "Come, I should have you back to Aizen-sama's private's quarters. He should be looking for you."

Toshiro was still too dazed at what just happened and what was going to happen that he just numbly nodded, and allowed the fourth Espada lead him towards his 'husband's' quarters.

Aizen was sitting in a white chair in his bedchamber, patiently waiting for Ulquiorra to return with his young queen. He had seen what Grimmjow and Nnoitra tried to do to his 'Winter Rose' and it seriously angered him to no end. He would make sure the two paid for their boldness. He lifted his eyes when he heard the door open, and his eyes laid upon Ulquiorra and Toshiro, who was still a bit dazed.

The brunette could feel his groin slightly acting up at the sight of Toshiro trying to cover himself up with what effort he could put into the task, his top still hanging off the crock of his elbows, revealing a bit of chest, torso and all of his pale shoulders. Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra with a wave of his hand, and then, he and Toshiro were alone in his luscious bedroom.

Toshiro was the first to speak up, his tone hushed, whispered, dare he say it, submissive, "I-I apologize, Aizen-sama, I-I…" Toshiro squeaked when he was suddenly swept into Aizen's lap, the brunette's hand creeping into the prodigy' open robe, groping all the open flesh it could feel. He whispered into Toshiro's ear, slightly nipping it here and there, "Don't apologize, my little Winter Rose. It's not your fault that you look so ravishing. I can't necessarily blame Nnoitra and Grimmjow for trying to molest you. You look so sexy."

That increased the light blush on the young silverette's face by ten fold, bursting it into full bloom. Aizen chuckled humorously at how embarrassed and shy his 'uke' was, and nuzzled his silver hair, "You're so adorable, Toshiro-hime. Szayel is almost complete with the drug, just several more days, and it shall be complete. Then I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks."

The silverette was horrified at that suggestion, no when Gin said it, it only served to make the young prodigy hot, hard and bothered, but when it slithered out of Aizen's mouth, it made Toshiro feel so filthy. It was amazing that the same phrase to could complete opposite reactions from the young shinigami. Toshiro mumbled, his eyes still cast down, like the obedient bitch that he was forced to be, or be killed in the most torturous way, "Yes, Aizen-sama," this next part made him choke with disgust and revulsion, "I look forward to it."

The brunette smirked and pulled the silverette into a passionate kiss, pleased that Toshiro knre just what to do, and opened his mouth, allowing Aizen's intruding tongue to grope around in his moist cavern. When they pulled away for oxygen, Toshiro was slightly panting, a trickle of saliva dropping down his chin.

The overlord of Hueco Mundo could feel his lower regions acting up, and he knew that he had to take a small leave before his self control shatters. He gently placed his little queen on the bed and dropped a kiss onto his forehead, whispering into the silverette prodigy's ear, "Now, don't leave this room. I wouldn't want a repeat of what just happened with those two Espada, and I'm guessing neither do you. Am I understood, Toshiro-hime..?" The silverette nodded silently, "Yes, Aizen-sama, of course." With one last 'Good-bye' kiss, the cold brunette swept out of the spacious bedchamber, leaving Toshiro alone again. But this time, the youg 'former' tenth division taichou didn't make an attempt to go exploring again. He really didn't want a repeat of what was going to happen with Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

With a light sigh, the young queen leaned back into the fresh white pillows, closing his eyes, and soon drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Gin sighed as he rose his head from its owed position and looked up out the window, where rays of sunlight were beaming through, casting playful shadows onto the prison's dreary grey cement floor. He was currently sitting on a bench in one of the prison cells within the Seireitei. Harribel and Stark were being held in the cells left and right of his own, eerily quiet. Gin knew that Stark was probably sleeping again, he never had to worry about the first Espada entertaining himself when it came to situations that required a lot of patience. But he wasn't so sure about Harribel. Though she was quiet and on some cases, obedient, she did have a hidden fire of nuclear temper that she could release at will.<p>

He transferred his gaze from the window when he heard a pair of light footsteps coming towards his cell. He looked to see young Yamada Hanataro, seventh seat of Divison Four. The poor thing was quaking in his straw sandals, having to be the presence of one of the most powerful traitors in the long history of the Seireitei, who could very well kill him, even behind bars.

Gin spoke in that chilly, snaky voice of his, "I' there somethin' I ca' help ya wit', Hanataro..?" That foxy grin was back on his face, making the poor healing shinigami turn extra pale, his knees quking harder, and tray he was baring was rattling like a maraca, "Um… I-I was t-told to g-give you y-your m-meal, I-Ichimaru-sama…" The white haired former shinigami grinned even wider, causing poor Hanataro to quake even harder, if possible without tipping th tray over, "Hey, no need fer the formalitlies, kid. 'M no' a taichou 'nymore, so ya don' have ta 'dress meh as 'sama' 'nymore, k?"

Hanataro could only weakly nod, quickly set the tray into Gin's cell without opening the bared door, because doing so would be considered treason against the Seireitei, even if it is just delivering a meal, and scampered away, still sweating nervously.

Gin restrained from laughing out loud like a mad man. Hanataro was so much fun to tease, with his meek personality, his jumpy attitude, and the way he would start shaking of you looked at him wrong, like you're going to kill him or something.

Then Gin's thoughts began to drift back how Toshiro used to react when he teased the young prodigy before the two began to date. Back then, the young tenth division taichou was Gin's favorite plaything. Whenever he was bored, or he felt like avoiding his fukutaichou Izuru Kira and all the paperwork, he would go find the young silverette and bug the hell out of the young boy until he looked ready to draw Hyourinmaru and cut Gin in half.

Everytime Gin didn't leave when Toshiro requested him to, the tenth division taichou would grow just a little angrier until little Toshiro reaches his limit, and starts to yell. Gin's best hobby was to get the young prodigy to go red, wither it was from anger of Gin's annoyance, or from embarrassment from Gin's blunt comments, lewd statements or candid way of speech.

Gin would resist the urge to swoop the young prodigy up into an embrace whenever he had that little light blush dusted over his face. When Gin did ask Toshiro out, and to become his little boyfriend, Toshiro was extremely hesitant and cautious about their relationship, making sure that nobody, especially Sotiachou Yamamoto and his fukutaichou Matsumoto didn't find out. Finally, after weeks of walking on paper thin ice, Gin managed to gain Toshiro's absolute trust, and they made their relationship official and public by displaying public affection just once. Matsumoto congratulated them countless times, but threatened Gin that should he hurt her beloved taichou in any shape, matter or form, she would personally see to it that he could never have children with anyone ever again, even if he was her long childhood friend. That threat had Gin swear upon his zanpakuto that he would never hurt Toshiro, mostly because he loved Toshiro more than anything or anyone, but just a tiny, tiny bit of it had to do with that threat Matsumoto made.

Sotaichou Yamamoto was strangely okay with two taichou having a relationship together, as long as it didn't prevent them from performing their duties as shinigami and loyally serving the Seireitei, he was totally alright with it. The months that Gin and Toshiro were together was like a dream for both of them, especially Gin. He loved Toshiro to pieces, and was very possessive of him, but didn't isolate him to communicating with others, like Momo Hinamori and Matsumoto of course.

Gin promised everything to Toshiro: to stay by his side, to protect and shield him, to preserve his childish innocence, everything. All those bonds were shattered when Aizen told him that it was time to make their betrayal known the 'idiots' of the Seireitei. Gin tried asking Aizen, trying to convince him to let the white haired taichou bring Toshiro along, but Aizen silenced with a firm 'no' saying that they've worked too hard for too long just for Gin to go soft now over some child no less. So Gin had choice but to comply and leave Toshiro behind, leaving all those precious memories behind and shattering all those promises he made.

It literally broke his heart to see the stricken expression on Toshiro's face as he was lifted up towards the Garganta that led to Hueco Mundo. It showed of a soul that was being shattered, and emotions that didn't belong. Toshiro had tears swelling up in his teal-emerald eyes, but refusing to allow them to fall. Gin had sworn to kill anyone who caused Toshiro grief, or to cause him to cry. This time, it was him who caused his beloved to shed those precious tears of his and it made him feel just plain awful.

Gin had an enormous black cloud hanging over him for the next month or so. He was just so depressed that that foxy grin usually pasted on his face was nowhere to be seen. Finally, when Aizen had told that he was planning to bring Toshiro to Hueco Mundo, did Gin finally let that storm cloud over his head disperse and let his personal sun come out and shine again. But that happiness was short-lived as when he and Toshiro were reunited (in the beginning of the story), the silverette was still baring a broken heart, and from the looks of it, he had fallen physically ill on top of it.

Gin brought him to Hueco Mundo, and though he knew that Toshiro wasn't at all happy to be with him, he was just happy that his lover could be with him again. Gin understood that the silverette needed his distance from him, and he respected that, so he limited his visits to once a day, and for just a short period of time. He was graduately getting Toshiro com back out. And it worked: Toshiro did entrust his heart back to Gin, and the white haired former shinigami could've just cried with joy.

Gin was so happy when Toshiro willingly allowed his embrace, and returned it with just as much passion. It was as if none of this complicated stuff ever happened, and the two could be together again. He was so happy, yet their perfect world had to break and crumble away a second time as Toshiro was now in Aizen's grimy hands, and was probably being forced to have some downright nasty drug that that pink haired Arrancar Szayel whipped up that allows males to bare children.

Gin shuttered just at the mere thought of such a disgusting image. Mini-Aizens running around with Toshiro having to slave away taking care of them while Aizen just sits back and watches. It made the white haired former shinigami truly sick.

He slowly ate his lunch, his head still thinking, 'I can' believe 'm askin' the Seireitei fer help. But, it's fer Shiro-chan, plus, 'm sure tha' the Seireitei doesn' wan' mini-Aizens running around, an' one's gonna secure the col' bastrad's throne in Hueco Mundo.'

Gin looked up at the sky through the bared windows, and the fluffy white clouds that slowly rolled on by, 'Jus' wait fer meh, Shiro-chan. 'M gonna help ya, I promise. Ju' please hang in there.'

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH Poor Gin. He's being held prisoner by the Seireitei when all he really wants is to help Toshiro<p>

The thought of having several mini-Aizens in the world makes me shudder too, UGH

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

This is the seventeenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin was asleep, because he was exhausted for some reason, when he heard pairs of footsteps coming his way. He crack a brilliant sky blue eye open to see Sotaichou Yamamoto and fukutaichou Chojiro Sasakibe standing there. They both looked extremely tired, as if they haven't slept for at least two days.<p>

He slowly sat up, "Waz up, Ole Man Yamamoto? Somethin' wrong?" The old shinigami spoke, "Nothing is wrong, Ichimaru-san. I've just decided that we shall attack in two days. We've decided to release you, along with your two Arrancar companions, out today so that you may prepare for this journey. You shall open up a Garganta as well so that the rest of us may enter to Hueco Mundo. Am I clear?"

The white haired shinigami couldn't help but chuckle at the stern request, but agreed none-the-less, "Fine, I'll do it." The Sotaichou nodded to his ukutaichou, who took out a ring of jingling keys, selected one inserted it into the key hole and turned, unlocking the cell door, and moving on the do the same for Harribel's and Stark's cells.

Gin stood up and made is way out of the prison and followed Sotaichou Yamamoto out, with fujutaichou Sasakibe, Harribel and Stark at their heels. Once outside, the white haired former taichou took in a deep breath of fresh air, and allowed the warm sunlight of the beautiful day to warm his skin. His pale skin was becoming clammy from being shut away in a cold prison cell for so long.

The old shinigami spoke up in his gruff voice, "You may explore the Seireitei, but please restrain yourself from frightening anyone. You are considered one of the most dangerous traitors in the Seireitei's history." Gin laughed, "Don' worry yer bald ole head 'bout it', Ole Man Yamamoto. 'M no' gonna scare anyone." The old Sotaichou merely nodded and walked away with his white haired fukutaichou at obediently at his heel.

Harribel looked around, "Well, Ichimaru-sama, what shall we do now?" Gin looked around, taking everything in, "Les' go explore th' Seireitei. It's been a long time since I've been here. Plus, ya both should go take a look around." Stark mumbled something inaudible, while Harribel took everything in with a simple nod.

As the three walked around the Seireitei and the Gotei 13 barracks, they were shot with strange looks and glares. Gin completely understood that more than half of the shinigami didn't trust him, but didn't really mind that. He was the type to not really care about what others thought of him. If he did, he wouldn't have his trademark foxy smirk.

He returned to the third division, where all his former subordinates allowed their eyes to follow and highlight him. He returned to his old office, and it was completely empty. Izuru was gone, probably on his daily patrol with several other shinigami from other divisions.

Gin sat down and leaned back, getting comfortable. It has been too long since he was given the opportunity to just lean back and relax In Las Noches, Aizen as constantly wanting him for one task or another.

He allowed himself to relax, calming his nerves down. He couldn't bring himself to actually fall asleep, afraid of the nightmares that'll fill his mind of Toshiro baring Aizen's children. That grossed him out to no end.

The white haired shinigami touched the hilt of his zanpakuto, Shinso, 'Don' ya worry, Shiro-chan. 'M gonna free ya from tha' son of'a bitch's hellhole, an' protect ya again, like I always do.' With that, he stood up and made his way back out to the Seireitei, trying to clear his mind more on the mission ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was shaking in his robs. He had sweat dripping off his brow, he was so scared. He was currently within the darkest parts of Szayel's laboratory, where even his Fraccion were too afraid to venture into. He was sitting on a plain chair, in a small room. He was requested by Aizen himself to come, and here he was.<p>

Toshiro was doing his best to calm his nerves down, but nothing was working. He wasn't specifically told what he was wanted here for, but he had a small idea at what they wanted him for. They had perfected the drug that allowed it's victim to conceive children. The drug takes two days to take affect, but to Aizen, that was nothing compared to the 'reward,' as the brunette called it, he was going to receive for all his patience.

The silverette finally managed to stop shaking, but that changed when he heard the door creak open, and in stepped the eight Espada, Szayel, with a creepy smirk on his face and something behind his back. Toshiro forced himself to remain as composed as he could possibly be in such a situations, but unfortunately, that wasn't very much, and the pink haired Arrancar could easily see the fear in his teal-emerald eyes.

He smirked, "Toshiro-him, there s no need to be frightened. I have designed the drug to be completely painless as it takes affect and alters your systems into that of a female's. It will become in full effect in two days, a short amount of time for such a powerful metamorphosis. Aizen-sama was quite pleased the results when I first showed him, and he will become even more pleased once you have the child and heir to Las Noches' throne within your womb. Won't that be exciting, hmmm?"

Toshiro scowled at that statement, though not many could recognize it as a scowl, "You bastard." The eighth Espada just shrugged the comment off, and pulled a syringe from behind his back. The liquid within it wasn't one exact color. It was swirling with all the colors of the rainbow, making it looked heavenly, but Toshiro knew that the liquid was that of the devil himself. His eyes widened as Szayel casually took his wrist and aimed the needle towards it. He tried to wrestle his arm out of the pink haired Arrancar's grip, but for his thin frame and wimpy appearance, the guy had a steel grip. He managed to hold Toshiro's arm still and inject the drug into his bloodstream.

The young prodigy felt the foreign drug race through his veins, faster than his blood was, and soon, the young silverette felt a tingling feeling all throughout his body. He felt relaxed, like he didn't have a care in the world.

He leaned back into the chair, his eyes half-lid and slightly hazy with from the injection. Szayel smirked, "Perfect. The drug shall be completely in your stream within two hours." That same devilish, smooth voice rang out as the door slid open, and Aizen was standing there, a satisfied smirk on his face, as his eyes roamed on Toshiro's sagging frame, "Well done, Szayel. I greatly a ppreciate all your effort to develop such an amazing drug." The pink haired Espada bowed, " It is my pleasure and duty to serve you in anyway I can, Aizen-sama. Should you require something else, just say the word."

With that, Szayel made his way out of the room, leaving the cold brunette and the silverette prodigy alone in the room. Aizen crouched down so that he could peer into the hazy teal-emerald eyes of his queen, who blankly stared back at him. He smiled that trademark bittersweet smile of his as he caressed Toshiro's face and brushed several bangs away, breathing in his ear, "Just two more days, Toshiro-hime, just two more measly days, and we shall become one, and you shall fulfill your purpose of bearing me a heir and surrendering the Kami no Tamashi to me."

Toshiro couldn't speak a clearly spoken answer, because of the drug, he was in a drunken state. All he did was stupidly giggle like a virgin girl on her wedding night, before slowly creeping into unconsciousness. Aizen chuckled at the airy giggle he received, scooped up the silverette bridal style, and swept out of the creepy laboratory back to his bedchamber, where he laid his quen down, and pecked his forehead and left, leaving Toshiro in his dreams.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Toshiro opened his eyes, and he found himself back at that dream barren land where he first met Tsuyoshio. He looked around, but couldn't find the bluenette spirit. Finally, a voice rang out, "Toshiro, it's nice to see you again." The silverette followed the voice and looked up, to see Tsuyohio come floating down. But his handsome face was edged with a blend of a serious and a worried expression, not his usual carefree and teasing look._

_The silverette go to his feet, "Tsuyoshi, what's the matter?" The bluenette landed, and stared right into Toshiro's eyes, "Tell me, young one, before you passed out, what do you remember?" The silverette didn't have to think too hard on that, "That bastard Szayel injected me with a syrine full of that swirling liquid that will give the ability to become pregnan."_

_The spirit sighed and ran his hand through his silk pale blue hair, "This is very bad. Should Aizen be able to eject his seed into you with his semen, you will be impregnated with his child." Tsuyoshio shuddered, "Imagine: having little mini-me's of Aizen running around Las Noches and you will be looking after them."_

_Toshiro had no problem admitting that that sounded disgusting and disturbing. Tsuyoshio spoke up again, "But thank the Heavens and all the gods above that this particular drug is so potent that it will take two days for it to take affect." He brow furrowed again with that worried expression, "But, unfortunately, that isn't nearly enough time to start working on an antidote."_

_The silverette prodigy's head fell, "Well, I'm going to have to go through with it, to protect Gin,a dn everyone else that is dear to me." The bluenette sighed, "There is a way to counter the drug, so that it's affects take longer to activate, but it will require much usage of the Kami no Tamashi."_

_Toshiro slightly perked up at the suggestion, "I don't mind that. I just don't want to become pregnant. Besides, even if I do become pregnant, I want to carry Gin's child, not Aizne's." The blue haired spirit smiled softly, "Just as stubborn as always."_

_With that, the bluenette spirit forced Toshiro to sit down, in a meditating position, "Come now, we have a lot of work to do if you are to harness the power of the Kami no Tamashi by the time you wake up from the supid druken state the drug has put you in."_

_*End Dream Sequence*_

* * *

><p>That's chapter 17, Hope you like it. I'm probably not going to update as quickly as I normally.<p>

My son-of-a-bitch, fucker of a retard of a mom's being the fucking bitch that she is and making me study that useless subject Spanish one hour a day, and working me to the bone. I FUCKING HATE HER!

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This is the eighteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The two days past, and the final days in both the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo has finally arrived. For Gin and the rest of the shinigami, it was the day that they were to invade Hueco Mundo and retrieve Toshiro, and destroy Aizen. For Gin personally, it was the day that he was to betray the person he swore his loyalty to decades ago, and rescue his love. In Hueco Mundo, it was the day the drug already within Toshiro's system finally took full affect, altering his body into that of female. It even allowed his to develop a figure of a female, and A-cup breasts, that will swell to full, plump C-cup's when the baby was born.<p>

Sotiachou Yamamoto was leading all the available shinigami after him, and beckoned Gin forward. The former shinigami had been given an offer: should he prove himself loyal to the Seireitei during this battle against Aizen, he was welcome to return into the Gotei 13 as his position as the third division's taichou, and Toshiro would also come back as the tenth division's taichou unscathed. Harribel and Stark were also going to receive the full welcome into the Seireitei, if they cooperate. Gin agreed to those terms, and agreed to do whatever it took to redeem himself to the Gotei 13. More than anything, he wanted Toshiro to return to his division position without any problems.

The white haired shinigami understood how much it would crush his beloved if he was banished from his position. After all, the young prodigy did work extremely hard at Shinigami Academy to reach where he was today.

Gin jerked his hand, and easily opened a large Garganta, which would lead everyone who entered to Hueco Mundo. The black void literally ripped the pure blue sky and the fluffy white clouds apart as it properly formed. With a nod of his head, Sotaichou Yamamoto, following Gin and leading all the remaining taichou and fukutaichou in the black Garganta, the enormous void sealing itself back up when the last shinigami safely entered. They were on their way to Hueco Mundo, and it was far too late to turn back now.

* * *

><p>Toshiro slowly allowed his eyes to crack open. He lost track of just how long he was in his dream with Tsuyoshio, but it didn't really matter. He sat up, but paused when he felt that his chest had a slight weight on it. He looked down, horrified to see two, small budding breasts on his chest. He scrambled off the bed and raced into the bathroom, staring at hisher reflection.

'Her' teal-emerald eyes shot up at the girl staring back at her. His silver hair as grown a little longer, long enough to 'play' with and his lithe frame developed a slight hourglass shape to it, making him look even more frail and delicate. Toshiro decided to test his voice and found it feather soft and tender, like a mother's voice. That smooth, velvety voice that Toshiro hated more than anything existing rang out, "Ah, so you're awake, and you've found out about your transformation, correct?" The silverette turned around to see Aizen standing there, that smug and annoying smirk on his face. The prodigy asked, his voice sounding like the female that he had turned into, "What… happened to me, Aizen-sama?"

The brunette chuckled and gently swept the young girl off her dainty feet, carrying her bridal style to, surprisingly, a chair, where he sat down and placed her onto his lap, gently nuzzling her silver locks, "You see, due to the data from analyzing your body structure, Szayel came to the conclusion that you cannot bare children with an entire male body, it will kill you. So I ordered him to add a small affect so that the drug will temporarily transform you into a female, until the child is healthily brought up."

The silverette female nodded with understandment, but mentally shuttered disgust. Aizen grinned and then pulled out a small bundle of clothing, "Here, you will require more appropriate attire, now that you are a female." The young prodigy nodded meekly, took the bundle and make 'her' way into the bathroom to change. When she undid the bundle and laid out the outfit, she wanted to scream, but she didn't. All she did was blush fiercely.

When Toshiro came back out, he held his head down. He was so embarrassed. He was clothed in a skimpy white Arrancar outfit, with a tight top that stuck to her figure like a second skin, and a skirt that barely covered her upper thighs. The pair of high heel boots reached to her lower thighs and were five inches high.

Aizen didn't bother to hide the appreciation in his cold brown eyes, "My, you look just as beautiful a female as a male." The silverette blushed harshly, "T-thank you, Aizen-sa…" Her words were took away when she was swept into his 'husband's' arms, and pressed onto the large King size bed, "A-Aizen-sama..?" The brunette flashed that bittersweet smile of his, "I've waited for so long to take you, Toshiro-hime, and now that I have you completely ripe and ready, it's time for me to start feasting, ne?" He began to grind mercilessly upon Toshiro's delicate waist, forcing out a moan from the silverette.

The brunette slipped a hand underneath the white shirt, and began to play with Toshiro's budding breast, smirking at the red blush adorning his queen's face. It was like the same shade of the beautiful blossoms of the sakura tree. He whispered, "You are so beautiful, my Toshiro-hime. I am truly pleased that I chose you to mother my children."

Aizen was in the process of removing Toshiro's skimpy skirt, when a knock rang out, and a monotone voice that only Ulquiorra could make, "Aizen-sama, our sensors have detected a large Garganta opening to in Hueco Mundo, and we believe that Ichimaru-san is the one who opened it." The cold brunette slightly growled as he gently rose up from the young silverette's lithe frame. He whispered into her ear, "Wait for me, don't move. I will deal with this quickly and return," nipping her ear, bringing out a kitten-like mewl from Toshiro's plump, lush pink lips.

As Aizen made his way out of the large private bedchamber, he made sure to lock the door room from the outside, and activated a barrier around the entire room, to trap Toshiro's reiatsu. The silverette 'girl' sat up, but didn't rearrange her clothing. She didn't want to face her 'husband's' wrath if he found her fully dressed when he returned. Toshiro felt her heart flutter when she heard Ulquiorra say that Gin was coming back to Hueco Mundo. And that fluttering increased when she realized that should he have arrived any later, she would've probably already had Aizen deep within her, injecting his seed into her womb. Toshiro shuttered at the very thought, and swore to thank Gin if she ever saw him again.

The young female prodigy sighed softly as she rubbed her stomach, still grateful that she was able to keep herself and her purity and devotion to Gin and Gin alone safe, for the moment being. But she knew that as soon as Aizen returned, that would all be gone. A single tear trickled down Toshiro's cheek, 'Gin… I'm sorry. I wish there is another way, but there isn't. I'm so sorry, Gin Ichimaru.'

* * *

><p>Gin, Harribel and Stark, with the entire Gotei 13 at their heel, exited the large black void, and stepped into the large white sanded desert plains of Hueco Mundo. Aizen, along Tousen and the remaining of his Espada, which were Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel and Yammy, along with several of the lower class Arrancars, were already there, waiting for them. The brunette chuckled humorlessly, "My, my, my, Gin. Aren't you a piece of work? You first betray the Seireitei, now you betray me. Tell me, just who do you think you are, going on to betraying me, and coming out unscathed?"<p>

Gin's smirk disappeared and he deadpanned, "'M here ta get Shiro-chan back from ya. Where 's he?" The brunette smirked, "Like I've told you before, Toshiro is now my queen. He's not your responsibility anymore." Yammy didn't know when to keep his ugly mouth shut, "But I thought Toshiro-hime was turned into a female, because of that super-drug Szayel whipped up..?"

Everyone on Aizen's side groaned with exasperation, or just sweatdropped. The people with Gin were beyond confused, "Toshiro's a male though. How's he able to turn into a female?" Gin asked, "Wha' ya mean, Shiro-chan's a girl?"

The brunette didn't show his irritation, but mentally made a note to eliminate that stupid tenth Espada when this battle was over. Instead, he just smirked, "It truly doesn't concern you." The white haired shinigami growled and drew his zanpakuto, as well as all the other shinigami following him. Harribel and Stark drew ready for battle. They knew full well that should the Seireitei loose this battle to the Arrancars, they were both royally and totally screwed. Aizen would have them torn apart limb at a time, yet they would never betray the man they were truly loyal to.

Aizen beckoned to his warriors, who also prepared themselves for battle. Sotaichou Yamamoto spoke, "Listen up, taichou of the Gotei 13. Fight with all your power, and defeat those Arrancar scum. Same is referred to you, fukutaichou of the Gotei 13." All the shinigami spoke up in a unison tone, "Hai, Sotaichou Yamamoto." Aizen chuckled, "Arrancar, attack and crush those shinigami lowlifes. I do not care how you go about it, have as much fun as you like. Just kill them all." All the Espada, especially Nnoitra, grinned and nodded, "Of course, Aizen-sama."

With that, the two sides clashed, the sound of hard-core steel ringing all throughout the large desert of Hueco Mundo. Even all the way to the palace of Las Noches, the metal clashing reached Toshiro's delicate ears, and she shuttered, "Gin…"

She began to tremble, feeling fear for the safety of her beloved and hatred for her 'husband'. She wanted more than anything to put a stop to it, but without her zanpakuto and being sealed in a room, the chances of her escaping were pretty slim.

She gasped when she suddenly felt a tremendous pulse of reiatsu surge through her body. She then heard a large voice rumble through her head, a voice that was extremely familiar. It was the voice Hyourinmaru, her ice zanpakuto.

He spoke humorously, 'You've become a female. Interesting.' She slightly blushed, 'Shut up, Hyourinmaru. It's not my fault.' The ice dragon chuckled, 'Anyway, Gin and all the other shinigami in the Gotei 13 are out in the plains of Hueco Mundo, battling the Arrancars and Aizen. If you want to help, I suggest you take control, and move.'

Toshiro spoke, 'But I don't know where you are, and with that reiatsu barrier Aizen set up, I can't get out.' Hyourinmaru sighed, 'You've been so frustrating. Come on, where is the tenth division taichou I used to know? You've never allowed such a trivial thing such as lost location bother you.'

Toshiro narrowed her eyes, and began to concentrate her reiatsu. Her eyes snapped open a minute later, 'You're in a hidden room within Aizen's Throne Room, behind a white tapestry.' The ice zanpakuto spirit chuckled, 'Bingo. Now try performing a bakudo spell to lift the spell Aizen put upon the room. It's a fairly weak one, and since you're a taichou, it should be fine.'

Toshiro nodded, and began to concentrate and chanted a bakudo spell (I don't really know any, sorry :() As her spell was released, she felt the binding spell Aizen put on the room crack and shatter. Quickly adjusting her clothing, Toshiro raced out of Aizne's private bedchambers, into the Throne Room and to the furthest wall from the front entrance. The tapestry was small, being able to be hidden behind the throne. The silverette tore it all the way down, and sure enough, it revealed a door. Thrashing it open, Toshiro found her zanpakuto, as well as her shinigami uniform and tenth division taichou haori.

Quickly changing, the young prodigy grabbed her zanpakuto and unsheathed it. It didn't grow any rust (naturally) and she could easily raise her reiatsu through it. Now that her zanpakuto was back in her hands, Toshiro could rejoin the battle. Hyourinmaru spoke, 'Well done, my _mistress_.'

Toshiro growled at that last word, but ignored it, 'Okay, I have you, Hyourinmaru, but I still won't be much help to the others. The drug has me weak, even though I've taken it two days ago.' Just then, a new voice spoke up 'Toshiro, young one, why do you doubt yourself?' Toshiro still recognized that tone, it belonged to Tsuyoshio, 'Tsuyoshio, is that you?'

The godly spirit chuckled, 'Indeed, now, why do you doubt yourself?' The silverette suddenly felt very self-conscious, 'Well, the stupid birth drug Szayel infected me with has me turned into a girl, not to mention has weakened me.' Tsuyoshio and Hyourinmaru both laughed, 'You truly are naïve. Why do you think Tsuyoshio has been training you so vigorously?' The silverette's eyes shot open, stunned, 'You mean, that you knew that this was going to occur?' Tsuyoshio nodded, "Indeed, it was quite predictable, with Aizne's evil ambitions and Gin's undying love for you.'

Toshiro blushed at that last statement, 'A-anyway, how can I help the others battling Aizen and the Arrancars?' The bluenette spirit smiled, 'I cannot tell you. I can give you hint: concentrate.' The young prodigy didn't quite understand, but closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing her reiatsu to flow naturally through her veins.

Suddenly flashbacks and memories began to appear in her head, of Gin and her (when 'she' was a male, of course) going on dates, going on missions together in the World of the Living, going to a festival set up in one of the upper districts, all those good time. Without her even knowing it, Toshiro was activating the Kami no Tamashi. The key to unlocking the power within her soul was love, the undying love she held for Gin.

All these actions where solely based on protecting Gin from acing Aizen, and to protecting everyone else close to the silverette. Tsuyoshio smiled, 'Such an interesting prodigy. Being able to unlock the power of the Kami no Tamashi all on her own.' Hyourinmaru chuckled, 'I'm proud to have such an intelligent mistress/master to wield me.'

Toshiro slowly opened her eyes half way, her teal-emerald eyes sparkling like the rare, beautiful gems that they were. She gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto harder, "I have to hurry, if I am to assist the others fighting Aizen." With a shunpo that was extremely, unnaturally quick, Toshiro was on her way out of Las Noches, and out towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! I'll update as quick possible, when I'm not drowning with school work and homework.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This is the nineteenth chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets.'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Gin was panting harshly, trying to provide his lungs with much needed oxygen. His robes were slashed up, blood trickling down several areas of his body, and his Shinso gripped tightly in his hands. Opposite of his position was Aizen, who didn't have a single mark on him, and he was completely fine. He didn't even draw his sword. The brunette smirked, "My, did you truly think that you could match up to me with your meager skill, Gin?"<p>

The white haired shinigami growled, "You bastard…" Aizen just smirked, rose his hand and chanted, " Hado 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō." Several large beams of light emerged, and centered upon Gin, firing at him. Just as they were about to hit their target and eradicate the white haired shinigami, something glowing intervened and with a flick of her wrist, the forbidden number 91 Hado was completely cancelled out.

All battle was halted, and all eyes were averted to the scene. In front of Gin floated Toshiro, a stern and angry expression on her brow, and her Hyourinmaru in its first released state. Her silver hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail with a white ribbon, but several shaggy bangs framed her petite face. The Kami no Tamashi was flowing freely within the young prodigy, surrounding her body with a pure angelic white glow.

Gin stuttered, "S-Shiro..?" The silverette turned half way around and flashed him a smile, "Hi Gin. It's nice to see you again." Turning back around, Toshiro gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto, "For what you've done to Gin, me and the entire Seireitei, you, Aizen Sosuke, are going to die right here and now." With that, the young prodigy shunpo'ed towards the overlord, being able to give him a cut in the cheek, due to the Kami no Tamashi's ability to give Toshiro extreme speed and strength.

Aizen slightly cringed and lept backwards, wiping the trickle of blood away from the small cut on his cheek. He mentally scowled, 'This isn't good. She's unlocked the power of the Kami no Tamashi, and has it tamed into a form of reiatsu and power.'

Toshiro gripped her sword harder, and the white glow around her flashed and fluctuated, waving around her like immense reiatsu. Everyone was completely entranced by such a breathtaking scene. Soi-Fung taichou managed to stutter out, "S-Sotaichou Yamamoto, what is that..?"

The old shinigami spoke out, "That is the Kami no Tamashi, God's Soul. It is a fragrant of God's power made flesh. It is truly amazing that God entrusted his power to one of our own tiachou in the Gotei 13. Incredible."

Everyone begin to continue their own battles again, as Unohana tiachou healed Gin up. The white haired taichou watched as his beloved lover was taking on the most powerful traitor in the Seireitei history.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Aizen lept apart from each other, both refusing to give in. They both looked pretty whipped, considering that their power were at the same God plain level. Aizen had his zanpakuto drawn, while Toshiro had her bankai activated, and still at full power. The overlord of Hueco Mundo chuckled, "If you have stayed in Las Noches, you're life would've been spared. Now, you'll have to die, for betraying me." The silverette growled, "I much rather die right here and now and keep my devotion to Gin and him alone, than stay with you and live for centuries."<p>

Aizen rose his zanpakuto, "Fine," and lunged again. The loud ringing of metal clashing harshly together rang out. Toshiro was using all her strength to hold the brunette off, but eventually got pushed backwards. She was shocked when Aizen got right in her face, his sword aiming right for her heart. Just as the cold metal was about to pierce her flesh, Aizen suddenly froze, coughing up blood.

Toshiro's teal-emerald eyes shot upward in shock as she saw over Aizen's shoulder, Gin with Shinso extended and impaled in Aizen's back. She managed to stutter, "G-Gin..?" The white haired shinigami had that usual foxy grin on his face again, and chuckled, "Ya didn' really think tha' 'd let ya fight tha' bastard alone, did ya?"

The young prodigy smiled, "Thanks Gin," and jumped back away from Aizen, when was trying to block the blood flow from his wound. He turned towards his ex-subordinate, "Damn you." Gin just childishly stuck his tongue and lunged at the brunette, who held up his zanpakuto, blocking his attack. The white haired shinigami didn't really think of taking the overlord on, he just wanted to stall his attention. He was watching as Toshiro went to full power of the Kami no Tamashi, and her zanpakuto began to take on a whole new form. It began to glaze over, and become entirely crafted from crystal ice.

With a nod of her head, Gin used all his strength and shoved Aizen backwards, right into Toshiro's range of a sword. He was going to lung forward, when he felt something thin, and beyond freezing cold cut right and through his torso. More blood flew out of his mouth as he painfully turned his head to see Toshiro with her ice zanpakuto imbedded in him.

Her eyes were half-lid, their teal-emerald color sparkling again like gems, "Good bye, hope to never see you again, bastard," and with a twist of her sword, Aizen's body was literally frozen from inside out, making it at brittle as cracked porcelain. The silverette retracted her sword, and as in doing so, Aizen's body shattered, and the dust scattered away.

Toshiro closed her eyes, and slowly, the Kami no Tamashi graduately began to fall dormant again, and Toshiro began to loose her glow. Soon, she was back to normal. She sheathed Hyourinmaru back, and turned to Gin, who smiled at his lover, "Nice ta have ya back here, Shiro-chan." The silverette smiled, and the two hugged each other, happy to be together again.

Sotaichou Yamamoto spoke up, "It is good to have you back, Toshiro tiachou. Only, that you are a female now."

Toshiro slightly blushed at all the eyes upon her, "Yeah, well, um…" Mayuri taichou was suddenly right in front of her face, grinning that extremely creepy grin of his, showing all his yellow teeth and pink gums, his beady eyes running up and down, "Interesting, very interesting." Toshiro yelped as stumbled backwards into Gin, who wrapped his lanky arms around his beloved lover and glared at the twelfth division taichou, "'Ey, Keep yer dirty hands offa Shiro-chan, ya hear?"

Byakuya tiachou took a good look at the young prodigy, "Hmmm, I see. A drug that enables its victim to bare children, especially males. There is no cure, unless the person conceives child." Gin stared at the ravenette taichou, then at the silverette prodigy, then back at Byakuya, "Um, Say wha' now?"

Toshiro sighed, "That is true, guess that was Aizen's whole plan to get me to give birth to his children."She shuttered at that. Gin was still stunned, but only for a moment. That creepy grin slowly spread across his face, wider than any grin ever seen, and it made Toshiro slightly leery, "Ah, Gin, why are you grinning like that?"

The white haired shinigami shrugged 'innocently', "Oh, nothin'." He turned to the Sotaichou, "'Ey, Ole Man Yamamoto, how'd I do?" The old shinigami answered, "Yes, you have indeed proven yourself loyal, and I hereby announce you back as the third division tiachou in the Gotei 13." Toshiro smiled and hugged her lover, "Congratulations, Gin. I'm so happy that we can stay together now." The white haired shinigami smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled, "I know, meh too."

The old Sotaichou turned to Harribel and Stark, who both looked exhausted, but alive and kicking, "And you two Esapda, welcome to the Seireitei." The two Arrancars nodded. Gin opened another Garganta, and the Gotei 13 and two ex-Espada headed back to the Seireitei, leaving the barren world of the Hollows behind, and a distant memory.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, clear, cool evening in the Seireitei. There had been a magnificent celebration for the victory over Aizen, and Toshiro and Gin were the guests of honor. When it was over, late, late into the night, everyone was stupidly drunk, and overly swaggered back to their barracks. Gin led Toshiro back his own bedroom, and laid her down. The silverette wasn't too drunk, but was giggling like a madman when Gin began to stripe her, "Gin, that tickles…"<p>

The white haired shinigami smirked at his beautiful lover completely exposed to him. Gin was one of those rare people who could drink enough to put the world in an extreme alcohol catastrophe and still not become drunk, and the 'tiny' amount of liquor he drank at the celebration, Gin was in right mind completely.

He whispered, "'M gonna make ya fell so good, 'm gonna fuck ya inta the mattress so hard, ya won't be able ta move from the bed fer days." The young silverette had that pretty little blush that had Gin practically cumming in his pants, and whispered seductively in the white haired shinigami's ear, "Do it, Gin, let me feel your large cock in my ass, make me feel so good, fuck me into oblivion." That did it. Gin's self control completely shattered, and he began to suck Toshiro's face off, their tongues dancing together in perfect unison.

The white haired shinigami finally let go when they both were just about to die from the lack of oxygen. He stared down at his lover: her lips swollen pink, saliva dripping down her chin, sweat matting on her brow and forehead and lust brimming in her teal-emerald eyes. Gin whispered, lust dripping from his tone, "Are ya sure ya wan' this, Yuki-hime..?" The silverette winced cutely, "Yes, Gin, I really want it."

Gin smirked devilishly, "Tell meh wha' ya wan' Yuki-hime." The silverette whimpered, "Please, put your cock into my asshole. I feel so empty, please feed me and make me feel complete and full, please, Gin-sama."

The whit haired taichou smirked, "As ya wish, my Shiro-chan." You may not know this, but the 'all-mighty' Toshiro Hitsugaya, was a masochist through and through. And that only made Gin more excited to 'play' with his little Winter Rose, especially in bed.

The rest of the night of was filled with screams of pleasures and grunts and cries of release,

"Hah… hah… hah…" Toshiro laid there on her stomach, still panting from her most currant release, which happened to be her tenth one at that and clutching the sheets, sweat completely sheathing her lithe body. Her legs were still spread at their maximum width with semen dripping from her inner thighs, soiling the sheets. Gin was laying on top of his beloved lover, also slightly panting, his cock still sheathed in Toshiro's pussy, completely soft now, from his tenth release into her body.

Gin smiled and nuzzled his lover, who tiredly smiled and kissed her lover, humming, "Hmmm…" The white haired shinigami returned the kiss with just as much vigor, and whispered, "Yer so beautiful, both boy and girl, hmm…" Toshiro sighed, and rubbed her stomach slightly, "I think I'm pregnant now, with our young child." Gin chuckled, flipping Toshiro so that she was slightly pressed to his lithe but muscular chest, "'M glad."

With one last happy sigh, the two finally allowed themselves to fall asleep, both beyond happy that the could be in each others' arms once again.

* * *

><p>I know that might've been a sappy ending, and that wasn't much of a battle scene, but hey, I did my best.<p>

There is one last chapter for this story, then I'll be finished with story. My next story will be a GrimmIchi pairing story. Hope you people like that pairing.

If you don't, THEN DON'T READ IT sorry ;)

~PLEASE REVIEW! (Sparkling, EXTREME Bambi eyes) Pwetty pwease?


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

This is the last chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets' Hope you liked my story, and I thank you for having patience and following my story. I especially love all the people who reviewed my story and kept me going. I thank you all~

Now, ENJOY the last chapter~

* * *

><p>Toshiro was currently sitting in a small nursery room in the tenth division barracks, with a little baby boy held up to his chest, who was gently sucking on his nipple, nursing from his mother's sweet, warm milk. It has been a year since the Winter War, and Toshiro had indeed become pregnant with Gin's child, or two children. They were both boys, as from Unohana-taichou when she examined Toshiro's stomach when he was five mouths into the pregnancy.<p>

The silverette had given birth to two baby boys that were like mini-me's to both Gin and himself. The elder one, who was just three years old, was the mini-me of Gin, with white silky hair and brilliant sky blue eyes. His name was Toru. He and his father (Gin) both possessed that scary and leery smirk, and both loved to cause mischief and shuns work.

The younger child was a mini-me of Toshiro, with spiky, shaggy silver hair and magnificent teal-emerald eyes, and still being nursed with his mother's breast milk. His name was Yuki, and he was just one years old. He was like any other little child, but still so adorable that the women of the Gotei 13 fought over who got to look after him when Toshiro went on missions.

The silverette smiled softly as Yuki fell asleep and let go of his chest. Several months after Yuki was born, and healthily rose up, the drug finally worn off, and Toshiro turned back to a male, but his chest was still luscious and full of milk, for Yuki. But they were quickly going away, since the little boy was quickly approaching the time when he stopped breast feeding, and began drinking formula.

Toshiro gently cooed, "Time to go to bed, pumpkin," and gently laid the little baby boy into his crib, which Matsumoto and Hinamori bought. Toshiro naturally had the girls take care of all the shopping, and clearly, that was the best choice. After tucking Yuki in, the silverette walked quietly out of the nursery and back into the main part of the tenth division barracks.

As he walked into the office, he was tackled by two white blurs, and tumbled onto the couch. He touched his head as he looked up to see Gin and Toru grinning at him. The little white haired child smiled, and waved cutely, which had Toshiro forgive him immediantly.

Gin smiled, and kissed his wife (Yeah, they got married) on the cheek, "'Ello, Shiro-chan. Everythin' okay?" The silverette sat up properly and adjusted his taichou haori, "Yes I am fine. Where is Matsumoto?" The white haired shinigami chuckled nervously, "Um, Rangiku, um, kinda, ditch again, heh."

Toshiro sighed and stood up, "I see. I'll have to work overtime today." Sighing, he made his way to his desk, took up the pen and began to write. Gin tilted his head to the side, and so did Toru, who only copied his father, "Aw, c'mon, why no' relax?" The silverette sighed, "Sorry, but no can do." His heart slightly saddened at the sad puppy dog face Gin and Toru both had on, and smiled, "I know, how about I make it up to you by arranging a small dinner picnic tonight?"

Gin's face lit up with anticipation, and smiled like a small child, like Toru, who was also smiling, "Okay!" and dashed out of the tenth division office, with Toru in his arms, giggling that adorable baby boy laugh.

The twilight sky was beautiful as the four member family watched as the sun set and paint the sky with beautiful colors to perfection. Toru was stumbling about, practicing crawling, with Gin and Toshiro sitting on the large picnic blanket, Yuki in Toshiro's arms, asleep after being fed. Gin was holding his beloved wife and smiled peacefully at the scene of his little son playing in the lush green grass. He was the happiest man alive. His love was in his arms, and his two children were both healthy and well, and the entire family was happy all together.

Toshiro smiled, nuzzling Gin's chin, "I'm so happy I can spend the rest of my life you, Toru and Yuki." Gin smiled and brought Toshiro into a passionate kiss and let go, "Meh too, Shiro-chan, meh too." The two pulled back into that passionate kiss to seal the deal, with no one but the evening sky to witness it.

* * *

><p>Well, that is the last chapter of 'Betrayal and Secrets' I know it's short one, but hey, it did wrap things up nicely.<p>

Keep on the lookout for my next story. I haven't decided on a title yet, but I've decided to make it a GrimmIchi story.

Hope you enjoyed this story~

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
